Shining Abyss
by 2Honesty2
Summary: A boy that has lost his whole family. His heart full of hurt, anger and revenge he joins the Chase searching for a cure but he doesn't know that the cure is right in front of him. OC's are accepted to join just PM me and please R&R. This is my fist fanfic
1. Chapter 1: Entrance to Revenge

**A/N: Ok here's my first ever fanfic about my OC ****of course. Like I said in the summary other OC's are welcome to be added in the story. Now disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: I OneLukeTwoHonesty don't own Grand Chase. I only own my OC, the plot and the story. Please enjoy and R&R.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ch. 1: <strong>__**Entrance to Revenge**_

A boy in a hood is walking towards the entrance of the castle. Two soldiers were standing and guarding the entrance.

"Who goes there?" one soldier asked noticing the hooded boy which in reply gave them a smirk and proceeded on to walking.

"Stop!That's the end of the line kid!" the other soldier warned after him and his co-guard blocked the way with their spear.

The boy whispered something and slashed the air while releasing bomb shaped pebbles which the soldier just ignored because it were basically just pebbles that he threw.

"What are you trying to pull kid? Some magic trick? Just go throw your pebbles in the river so they'll hop. GAHAHAHAHA!" the soldiers mocking the boy but after that the pebbles shone and flew and exploded on the backs of the two soldiers upon impact and knocked them down.

* * *

><p><em>Boy's POV <em>

"Well that was a waste of time." I said to no one in particular

Suddenly rain started to pour down and lightning and thunder soon came after. I didn't mind the rain and just walked forward.

"At long last, I'm here!" I shouted which was the most ridiculous mistake that I did because it attracted attention.

* * *

><p><em>TPV<em>

Soldiers came to the cause of the shout but the boy disappeared and sneakily entered the castle. The castle door creaked and once again drew attention but this time it drew the notice of Sieghart.

* * *

><p><em>Sieghart's POV<em>

I was in the dinning room with red when I heard the door creaked and it made me feel uneasy.

"Hey spunky granddaughter! Did you hear that?" I asked to red who was eating some slices of pizza besides me.

"Hear what?" My redheaded granddaughter said in reply to my question.

Without a word I got out of the room. Elesis didn't even bother to chase after me since she's way to busy with her pizza slices.

After looking around a little I saw a boy in a hood which is seemingly lost. I then unsheated my Claymore and approached the hooded boy quickly and I grabbed him and pointed my blade to his neck.

* * *

><p><em>Boy's POV<em>

'This one's not a normal soldier and I can also sense a very strong purple aura surrounding him. The aura isn't at it's fullest which concludes that; it would cause havoc if I fight him. I have to reason out and fast.' I thought to myself

"Who are you?" the black haired man asked me after tightening his grip on me.

I'm in a bad position, one wrong move and "SLASH!" my head will bounce on the floor. Then something hit me.

"Let me go I was sent by the Queen" I said after clearing my throat

"Hm… You did manage to enter the castle." He said in response to my reason.

I was totally shaking from the inside out, it's like his thinking if he should kill me or not.

"But what's with the hood?" he said following up his words which made me feel more uneasy.

'I'm gonna die in here!' I thought to myself

I scanned the area looking for a reason when I saw outside of the window.

"I-it's raining! Y-yes raining! W-w-why do you ask?" I answered shaking in fear

"Convincing kid…" he said releasing me and turning around "But not good enough!"

And with that shout, in a flash, his blade came at me, slashing downward. I stopped his attack with my two hands but to my surprise they didn't cover themselves with diamonds and in return blood slid from my palms to my arms. I pushed him but he attacked me again. I blocked his attack with Primal Blue. After that I tried to kick him in his gut but he dodge it and made an opening, allowing me to use Transato. In succession I teleported in the throne room.

* * *

><p><em>Sieghart's POV<em>

"He disappeared huh? That kid has mad skills but I need to inform the others about this." I said obviously to nobody

After clearing my thoughts I ran to the lounge.

* * *

><p><em>Boy's POV<em>

'_That was some fight!' I said in my mind 'Finally my efforts has come to a result.'_

* * *

><p><em>TPV<em>

"Who are you?" the Queen asked to the boy who is bowing to show some respect.

"I'm Brendan Uezuki and I have come to avenge my clan!" the boy answered after releasing Magnum.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>

**TPV – Third Person View**

**Brendan casted a spell on the pebbles for them to follow his every order.**

**Primal Blue – a blue sword that was laser edges.**

**Transato – a spell that transports anything/anybody to anyplace that the caster thinks of.**

**Magnum – a giant pistol that adds elemental effects depending on the creature in it.**

**Brendan's whole clan was killed due to the order of a Queen. (The identity of the Queen will be revealed in the next chapter. If it's the Queen of Serdin you'll have to find out.)**

**Me: Well that's it see you next chapter!**

**Brendan: R&R please! **


	2. Chapter 2: Black and White: Prt 1

**Me: Hooray for the second chapter!**

**Brendan: Hooray for the second chapter! Now can we start now?**

**Me: Not!**

**Brendan: What? But I want to start now!**

**Me: Patience my dear friend…**

**Brendan: I HATE YOU!**

**Me: O_o**

**Brendan: Now can we start**

**Me: Disclaimer…**

**Brendan: OneLukeTwoHoenesty don't own Grand Chase. He only owns the story and me, myself and I!**

**Me: WELL, I LOVE YOU!**

**Brendan: Oh no! The author is gay!**

**Me: Sometimes you can be as stupid as Elesis.**

**Elesis throws a shoe which hit me.**

**Elesis: Stop insulting people and start the story!**

**Me: *sigh* Start!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ch. 2: Black and White – The Introduction Malfunction<strong>_

"This shot will end my suffering! Phoenix Apollo!" and a gun shot was heard.

Unfortunately for Brendan, Ronan came dashing in with his shield and the effect of Magic Defense and blocked the charging phoenix.

Despite of this the giant phoenix threw Ronan due to the explosion that it made upon contact with Ronan's shield.

* * *

><p><em>Ronan's POV<em>

I was thrown back despite of Magic Defensewhich surprised me after I landed on the ground. Everyone was also surprised by that skill's power coming from the boy's gun. The boy also looked surprise, but not because of his phoenix's power but on how I survived that attack which seems to be that no one has survived it.

"That attack can kill!" I announced after standing up. Everyone remained shocked until Elesis cut in and ordered us to take our battle formation.

* * *

><p>Elesis' POV<p>

"Everyone, in place for attack!" I ordered snapping everyone out of their gazes

The boy also took his stance in battle but suddenly the Queen butted in and confronted the boy.

* * *

><p><em>TPV<em>

"You have some skills boy! Why not join the Grand Chase?"

"Why should I join? You were the one who ordered the invasion of my homeland!" Brendan shouted at the Queen.

"The queen that you are referring to is Kaze'aze" the Queen answered back

"But my father said I would find the answer to whom killed my whole clan before dying, and he referred to a queen." Brendan reasoned out.

"You're father's right, you'll surely find the answer to your question here." The Queen said pointing at the Chase.

"This is the Grand Chase! A group that ventures to stop evil, including Kaze'aze who has been destroying and corrupting continents of our world."

* * *

><p>Brendan's POV<p>

"Joining this group is a good idea but I already caused so much trouble. Hm… What the heck I'll join!" I announced cheerfully

"Well that settles it! Everyone meet at the Arena in 30 mins." Knight Master announced.

After that I was the only one left in the throne room with the Queen. She explained everything to me about the Grand Chase and Kaze'aze and after 30 mins. I went to the arena.

* * *

><p><em>TPV<em>

As Brendan entered the arena, the Chase is already there. Amy is holding her Cleo, standing in a small platform while Sieghart is sitting down on one side with his Executioner.

"Ok! Amy our guest of honor is here." Knight Master ordered Amy

"Here we go again…" Lass said putting his hand on his head

"I hope she doesn't go over board again…" Zero added

"Here goes!" Amy cheered after raising her hand.

"I don't know about this…" Brendan whispered

"What is your name?"

"Brendan Uezuki"

"Age?"

"Fifteen"

"Homeland?"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Job?"

"Omni – Switcher"

"Weapon?"

"Anything based on the situation and my liking."

"Like?"

"Dango!"

"Dango?"

"Yes, dango"

"Oh sorry! It slipped off my mind!"

"Dislike?"

"People who bugs me"

"Hobbies?"

"Based on my mood"

"Girlfriend?"

"R – Hey! Why ask that?"

"Starts with the letter R? Hm… Who could it be?"

"Darn you for revealing the first letter of my crush' name!"

"Now Sieghart to the center!" Knight Master ordered

Sieghart stood up and walked while dragging his Executioner to the big circle in the center of the arena.

"Now let's finish our fight white!" Sieghart said smirking and pointing his Executioner at Brendan

"Well if this is how things should be then I'm game!" Brendan responded while bringing out Trisentinial Blade.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well that's it!<strong>

**Brendan: I can't wait for the battle!**

**Me: Don't get too excited now white.**

**Sieghart: Hey! Radish top! Let's jump from the tower to kill time until the next chapter!**

**Brendan: Ok but before that Sieghart please do the honor**

**Sieghart: Please R&R and an OC will appear in the next chapter if his/her owner sends OneLukeTwoHonesty his/her details.**

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

**Phoenix Apollo – a skill of a Magnum Holder that releases a giant phoenix that enters the target's body and explodes.**

**The phoenix didn't went pass Ronan's shield and didn't enter his body because Brendan is still unable to control his power due to being over nervous in his encounter with Sieghart last chapter. You can also notice that Brendan's hands didn't cover themselves with diamond which is Brendan's surprise defense artillery.**

**Kaze'aze is the root of the whole Uezuki clan's death. How? Continue reading!**

**Brendan's homeland has disappeared from existence that's why he doesn't want to talk about it.**

**Omni – Switcher – "Omni" means "All" so this job basically can wield and switch into all sorts of weapons.**

**Dango - ****Japanese Dumpling that is eaten in a stick. It is soft, sweet and chewy.**

**R is _ _ _ _.** **Ahahahaha! Read to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Black and White: Prt 2

**Me: Yes! Fighting time!**

**Brendan: I hope everyone will know what I can do after this chapter.**

**Sieghart: Hey white! Give it your all and make this the test battle of the history!**

**Brendan: This won't be history without you.**

**Sieghart: I'm touched… Zzzz…**

**Me: Ok…**

**Brendan: Well… I'm tired too! Zzzz…**

**Me: An OC by the way will give a slight appearance in this chapter… Uh… Who'll do the Disclaimer?**

**Brendan: Zzzz… He doesn't own… Grand Chase… Zzzz… He only owns me and the whole story… Zzzz…**

**Me: O_o**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ch. 3: Black and White – Colliding Colors <strong>_

_Brendan's POV_

'If he has Sol and Luna, I have the three forms of my blade.' I thought to myself

"Well then shall we start?" he shouted loudly

"I should be the one asking you!" I also shouted in response

"Take the first attack then!" Sieghart added then I had an idea and I laughed

"What's so funny?" he asked me with a confused look on his face

"This! Transato!" with that shout I raised my hand and lifted my pointing finger

In a blink of an eye, a steel pail appeared on top of his head and it hit him. I laughed and laughed while rolling on the floor. He gave me a pissed off stare.

* * *

><p><em>Jin's POV<em>

"What the heck was that?" I said surprised at what Brendan did

Isn't he supposed to focus? This is Sieghart we're talking about, he's going to blow!

* * *

><p><em>Ronan's POV<em>

'That wasn't a good move; he triggered Master Sieghart's rage' I thought to myself

* * *

><p><em>Sieghart's POV<em>

I got angry on what he did and I entered rage mode but his still rolling on the floor.

"You dare insult me!" I shouted

I ran towards him and raised my Executioner with its tip pointing at him.

* * *

><p><em>TPV<em>

"Stop laughing you imbecile!" Sieghart shouted

Brendan stopped laughing and looked at the tip of the blade that is pointing at him.

* * *

><p><em>Lire's POV<em>

"Sieghart is going to kill that kid! We should consider it done!" I said but Knight Master made no response and she even smiled at me.

'Is this kid that strong?' I thought to myself

After that I returned my attention back to the battle.

* * *

><p><em>TPV<em>

"Surprise!" Brendan shouted as he triggered his weapon releasing a metal arrow which pierced itself on the wall.

"DIE!" the enraged Prime Knight shouted as he lifted his weapon readying to strike

Brendan gripped the handle of his weapon and the chain pulled him until the arrow attached itself to its bladed handle.

"First form: Arrowen!" Brendan announced standing up

Everyone's eyes widened except for Knight Master

* * *

><p><em>Ryan's POV<em>

'First form? Does that mean his weapon has multiple forms?' I thought to myself

"That weapon is the Trisentinial Blade. It is so because it has three forms. The first one is the one that Brendan is using; the Arrowen and the others, let Brendan introduce them." Knight Master said behind me

Then I knew from there that this fight is going to be interesting

* * *

><p><em>Mari's POV<em>

"Hm… That orb in his weapon seems suspicious…" I said to Ley who just gave me a nod

After that I resumed my attention to the battle.

* * *

><p><em>TPV<em>

"Pretty good kid!" Sieghart said calming down but still in rage due to excitement

"Thanks! Sorry for hitting you with the pail. I wanted you to proceed to rage right away." Brendan replied

"You're amusing kid! Now the true fight begins!" after he dashed and jumped in the air, his weapon flamed with purple fire.

"Try and take this! Soul Edge!" Sieghart announced smirking while he tried to hack Brendan.

"That's powerful! If it hits me that is!" Brendan mocked

The Trisentinial Blade changed its form. I turned into a hook and Brendan threw it up and it hanged on the ceiling. Brendan gripped its handle and it pulled him up, hanging him in a high elevation.

"Second Form: Hookerazu!" Brendan shouted for the Chase to hear him

"Nice evade there white!" Sieghart shouted back

* * *

><p><em>Ronan's POV <em>

"First an arrow, now a hook? What could be next?" I asked Lire who is standing besides me

She didn't make any response; she was too preoccupied with the battle. I returned my sight to Brendan who is hanging in the air, holding on to his weapon which is attached to the ceiling. I examined his weapon.

* * *

><p><em>TPV<em>

Brendan swung and removed the hook from its hold on the ceiling. Once again it changed its form.

"Third form:" Brendan once again announced "Clawver!"

"So it's a claw now?" Sieghart said readying to defend

* * *

><p><em>Lass' POV<em>

A chain grab claw? This kid is something else. I also noticed that the handle of his weapon that's hiding something.

"Hey black slack king! Stay alert!" I warned the black immortal which stared at me angrily but gave me a nod eventually

* * *

><p><em>TPV<em>

Brendan threw the claw, using the chain to control it. The claw grabbed Sol but not Luna. Sieghart pulled Brendan using Sol, which is currently grabbed by Clawver, and readied Luna to slash Brendan. But Brendan attacked with a pocket sized knife that's just hidden in the handle.

"You're full of surprises white!" Sieghart complementing his white haired opponent

"You're unpredictable yourself black!" Brendan returning the compliment

* * *

><p><em>Someone's POV<em>

I entered the castle and I heard some noise from the arena. I entered the arena to find what's going on. When I entered the arena, I saw Master Sieghart and white haired guy in the center of the arena, with their weapons and tired.

Zero noticed me and greeted me by raising his hand slightly. In response I just smiled and my face turning red. I approached Arme and everyone greeted me except for the two in the middle.

"I'm assuming that there's a test battle going on." I said to Arme

"You're right Aira" Arme replied cheerfully

"But against Master Sieghart? That guy must be having a hard time." I said pretty confident due to my own experience

"Actually they're kind of even at the moment." Lire joined the conversation.

"I'm pretty sure Master Sieghart will win." I said making Master Sieghart's aura more intense after hearing what I said

"Hey water mage! You haven't see how I fight." The boy said while striking a smile at me

"Uuuuu~ I think his teasing me!" I said after hiding behind Lire

"Don't worry he's just fooling around." Lire said while patting me on the head

"I hope you're right… Wait how did he know that I'm a water mage?" I whispered

* * *

><p><em>Mari's POV<em>

Hm… He knew right away that Aira is a water mage. Interesting… further research is needed

* * *

><p><em>TPV<em>

"Arrow of Reaction!" Brandan shouted

Arrowen struck multiple times all by itself but Sieghart evaded them all. Brendan spun while Arrowen transformed into Hookerazu. Brendan swung Hookerazu downward.

"Golden Hole!" Brendan once again declared as Hookerzu approaches Sieghart. But Sieghart stopped it with Sol.

* * *

><p><em>Sieghart's POV<em>

I knocked his weapon out of its grip on Sol using Luna. Afterwards I ran to cut the distance from me to him.

"Highlander Assault!" I shouted as I attacked Brendan multiple times using both Sol and Luna, which he dodged easily.

"Soul Edge!" I followed up my attacks with a flaming Executioner to the ground.

* * *

><p><em>Brendan's POV<em>

'It's time to show this water mage how I fight' I thought as Sieghart approaches me with his burning blade

I unequipped Trisentinial Blade and equipped Ocean Drizzle.

"Watch me!" I drew the attention of the blue haired girl "Water Geyser!"

I drew a line on the floor using my blue umbrella and a wall of water came and protected me from black's attack.

* * *

><p><em>Aira's POV<em>

"He uses an umbrella too?" I said very shocked "But what's with the orb?"

After my brain got out of the train of thoughts, I heard Master Sieghart shout 'Unlimited Blade!'

Master Sieghart moved around and slashed the new guy so fast that no one can see him and his target. But when Master Sieghart stopped and the new guy is nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p><em>Dio's POV<em>

So the radish top vanished but he soon after appeared running towards Sieghart, his hand is now an advanced tech cannon.

"Gamma Shot!" Brendan shouted before shooting a laser pulse

It was too late when Sieghart noticed and he helplessly readied himself for the damage.

"That done for Mega Ascendant now Fire Red!" he uttered while his hand returned to normal and a gauntlet replaced it.

"You can never surpass me!" white said to Sieghart while punching him continuously on the ground

"Now Justice Gun, Rot away!" Brendan delivering his final attack with a mechanical shotgun

That assumingly ended the battle.

* * *

><p><em>TPV<em>

"Over as it is!" night Master announced

"Well that concludes it" Jin said to Ryan

"If he attacked me like that I would be dead by now!" Ryan joked

"Restore!" Brendan healed Sieghart of all his injuries and wounds

"Congratulations white for defeating a legend like me!" Sieghart despite of tiredness joked

"He defeated Master Sieghart? This guy is strong!" Aira complimented

"Everyone dismiss and we have a new member!" after that everyone got to their own business including the new member of the Chase; Brenadan Uezuki

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Finally it's finished!<strong>

**Brendan: He's just to busy to busy with her girlfriend!**

**Me: Shut it or I'll throw the keyboard at you!**

**Brendan: C'mon I was just joking!**

**Aira: Does anyone know where Celcius is?**

**Brendan: Who the little fairy? I fed it to Ronan's dragon.**

**Aira: That was my pet you jerk! *starts to cry***

**Brendan: I just went out of the driving lane didn't I?**

**Dio: Man Zero is going to kill you!**

**Aira: You're the one that I'll be going with for most of the chapter right?**

**Brendan: Yes…**

**Aira: I HATE YOU AUTHOR!**

**Me: Why does everyone hate me?**

**Dio: Simple… You're dumb…**

**Brendan: Anyways this idiot party is taking forever!**

**Aira: Ok! Please R&R! I hate you by the way…**

**Me: Oh come on! You're author doesn't hate me!**

**Aira: I think she hates you…**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**1) Arrowen - Trisentinial Blade's first form. It is a metallic arrow that is connected to its handle by a chain. It will shoot out when the user tightens their grip on its handle and it will attach itself to the handle when the user loosens their grip a bit.**

**2) The purpose of the orbs on Brendan's weapon will be revealed next chapter.**

**3) Soul Edge is Sieghart's 2nd skill as a Prime Knight.**

**4) Hookerazu - Second form of the Trisentinial Blade functions the same as Arrowen but it is a hook and its handle is shaped like an inverted letter "V." The hook is like the blade of a scythe.**

**5) Clawver - This is different from the other forms of the Trisentinial Blade. Its handle is a pocket knife that is hidden by a lid. The bladed claw is attached to the handle by a very long chain that is wrapped around the user's arm. The chain is the controller of the claw.**

**6) Aira is Solica's OC and I hope I have her personality right...**

**7) Brendan knew that Aira was a water mage because... Chapter 4!**

**8) Arrow of Reaction - Arrowen strikes forward multiple times with high speed.**

**9) Golden Hole - A chain combo skill that drags the opponent near the user using Hookerazu. Sieghart blocked it so it was unsuccessful.**

**10) Highlander Assault is Sieghart's 1st skill as a Prime Knight.**

**11) Unlimited Blade is Sieghart's 3rd skill as a Prime Knight.**

**12) Ocean Drizzle - Brendan's umbrella. It has a rain design and an orb.**

**13) Water Geyser is Aira's skill created by Solica.**

**14) Gamma Shot - a gamma laser that is high on impact and able to destroy durable things.**

**15) Mega Ascendant - Brendan's mecha hand cannon. His hand is atually the gun when equipped.**

**16) Fire Red - Brendan's gauntlet. It has a flame design and an orb.**

**17) Justice Gun - Brendan's mecha shotgun. It is has red glowing stripes and an orb.**


	4. Side Story: Early Revelation

**Me: This is such a torture!**

**Brendan: Sorry about your aunt…**

**Me: It's ok… Thanks for being with me by the way!**

**Aira: We're sorry that we can't be real and help you out…**

**Me: I can't update fast and I had to make some adjustments.**

**Brendan: He lost his notebook but don't worry the torture won't ever stop!**

**Aira: But why torture me and Elesis?**

**Brendan: Cuteness has its bad sides and I don't like Elesis gulfing everyone's food.**

**Me: It's been two months already, right?**

**Brendan: Yep! Because you're a slacker!**

**Me: We became champions in Nutriband and got 1st runner up in Folk Dance and we still have Speech Choir.**

**Aira: Good for you!**

**Me: Let's cut this and let's start this!**

**Aira: OneLukeTwoHonesty doesn't own GC and other official thing. He only owns his OC's, their weapon and skills.**

**Me: This is by the way the first side story concerning some more information about Brendan**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Side Story: Early Revelation<span>_**

_Brendan's POV_

I woke up 6:00 in the morning due to having jet tag. I mean I'm not used to this place and the time here is much different from the time of my old place. I was still drowsy so I took out a red flute and played it in a cheerful tune. After that I felt replenished and ready to go.

I went out of my room just to see Aira standing in front of me. She was holding a scroll.

"H – hey there!" she greeted me while blushing

"Don't be shy just ask what you want." I replied noticing that she's shy.

Um… Sorry for underestimating you yesterday. My name is Aira Marie Valence and you already know my job." She introduced herself to me

"Name's Brendan Uezuki, nice to meet you Aira!" I said while smiling, for her to know that I don't eat people when they say something not nice to me, I only stab or shoot them to death

"So… uh… Can I ask you a favor?" she asked me while turning redder

"Sure! I can't say no to someone as cute as you!" I said in a playful tone

"Thank you!" Aira responded while bowing down but still blushing "Can you go on a mission with me?"

'Wow did I amaze her that much?' I thought to myself

"So? What's the answer?" she asked snapping me out of my thoughts

"Sure! I already told you, that cuteness is undeniable." I answered which more likely came to her as a teasing

"Uuu~ You're embarrassing me!" and with that I found her more cuter

"Where off to?" I asked her concerning the mission

"Kerrie Beach!" she answered ou loud

"Hm... You're umbrella and Pure Frost might be a good combination." I said which made Aira look at me confusely

"Who's Pure Frost?" she asked me with a puzzled look on her face

"It's not a human silly! It's this!" I said summoning Pure Frost

* * *

><p>Aira's POV<p>

"That's huge and eye catching!" I said complimenting his weapon

"Hey blue!" he called out "Let's prepare for departure." and I gave him a nod

After that he opened the door to his room and smiled at me before closing it behind him. I blushed so hard and thought of something.

'Does he like me?' I thought to myself

I went downstairs still out of it.

* * *

><p>Brendan's POV<p>

I leaned Pure Frost on the wall and I sat on my bed. After some minutes of silence, Pure Frost's orb glowed and she spoke.

"Do you like that girl?" she asked me seriously

"Why? You jealous?" I jokingly asked in return which made her icy blue glow into crimson red

"A-absolutely no!" she answered embarassed

"Don't say that you have a crush on me?" I said making her blush even more "You already have Curse Corona you know. I don't want a weapon that's a two - timer."

"Hey don't put up that topic!" she said angrily

"Am I teasing you too much?" I asked smirking

"Now can you answer my question?" she asked returning to her normal color

"I'm just teasing her and the only reason that agreed to be her partner is for me to know her every aspect in battle. My mother was a water mage you know and I did make a promise." I answered her question

"It's like you're so strong! You'e really full of yourself!" she said striking a glare at me

"Don't get angry now!" I said trying to calm her down "The only reason that I'm strong is because of you guys. I mean I don't treat you as mere weapons or tools but as friends and family. I don't need weapons and tools in battle because it will only go to waste, instead I need friends so I can cherish every wound, pain and tiredness in battle, in victory or in defeat I'll cherish the battles with you guys." I quoted (Crap, that was long!)

"I'm touched!" she said giving me a happy face

* * *

><p>Lire's POV<p>

I was walking in the second floor corridor when I heard Brendan talking to a girl. She isn't a GC member because I haven't heard her voice before so I decided to knock on the door.

* * *

><p>Brendan's POV<p>

I heard someone knocking on the door so stopped talking to my sword.

"Come in!" I yelled letting the visitor enter my room and it was Lire

"Hey! Who you talking with?" Lire asked me

"Me? Just talking to myself!" after I said those words I scratched my head and laughed

"I just remembered, you said you don't want to talk about your hometown. But why?" she once again threw a question at me

"I said it and I'll say it again, I'm sorry but I don't want to talk about it." I coldly answered

"Well no need to hide secrets from me, I can be trusted, can't I?" Lire looked down

"You're even lucky to still have a home even if its corrupted and destroyed..." I saw what happened in her mind

Yep! I can read minds thank you very much! Now let's get back

Lire was pretty shocked upon my words "How did you know?"

I poked my head a few times "Psychic my friend!" I said in an Indian accent

"Anyways you're right about my home."

After I heard what she said my head suddenly felt a sting as if a bullet came through my skull.

'I knew but I didn't hope for this day to come...' I though to myself

"Get out now!" I shouted while struggling and holding my head in pain

Lire quickly got out and black aura started to surround me

"Ah... My dear ascendant a pleasure to speak with you again." the red armored spirit came out of me

"What do you want... Brandon?" I gave him a glare that can melt even this whole room

"How's my dear Brendan?" Brandon flew around the room "I see that you're already a part of Grand Chase."

"What's in it for you?" I asked coldly

"My my! I'm surprised that you don't remember that I have my intentions for your body." Brandon smirked

"What? Revenge? That's how you live! You feed on my anger and grief so you can what? So you can kill me along with Brenda when you harness enough power to get out of my body!" I yelled in anger

"Brendan, please calm down!" Brenda spoke from inside my body

"Let me remind you that you owe me!" his eyes darkened

"The only thing I owe you is nothing! You could just have left me in my rest and what did you do? You assisted me even if I'm at my peace for your welfare! Besides you couldn't do what you did if it wasn't for Brenda so you owe me nothing!" my eyes glowed red for a second but Brenda managed to calm me down "Thanks Brenda..."

"You amuse me kid!" after those words he entered my body once again

"I swear this Brandon you're coming out of my body but you'll go straight to hell!"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Cliffhanger!<strong>

**Brendan: Man you've made us wait for this?**

**Aira: Don't worry here's a sneak peek of chapter four**

_I sent a barrage of smashes on her head with my book_

_Then I raised my hands in a spell casting manner_

_"Tsunami!"_

_"You should be a wet fish right now!"_

**Aira: Please note this are placed in different parts of the stories. :3**

**Brendan: Yeah... That helped a lot...**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**1) Pure Frost is a giant magic sword which specializes in ice magic. It consist of an icy orb that acts as the energy that joins the five ice shards to form Pure Frost. P.S. The shards are not glued together they kinda float and has gaps a little bit.**

**2) Do you now have an idea what's the orb for and what's in it?**

**3) Pure Frost has a girl voice and this note might give you an idea on the orb mystery.**

**4) Curse Corona is another sword and is the complete opposite of Pure Frost but oddly they like each other.**

**5) Brendan sees his weapons as complete humans when not in battle.**

**6) Brendan can read minds because *spoiler***

**7) Brandon is Brendan's second persona (being himself as the first one) he symbolizes Brendan's griefs and sorrows, revenge, range, evil, darkness and cursing. Brendan doesn't like him much because he makes him enter rage.**

**8) Brenda is the third persona and the complete opposite of Brandon being the symbol of light, happiness, calmness, meekness, purity and goodness. She always calms Brendan whenever Brandon causes him anger.**

**9) Brandon and Brenda are both spirits.**

**10) "...You could just have left me in my rest and what did you do? You assisted me even if I'm at my peace for your welfare! Besides you couldn't do what you did if it wasn't for Brenda so you owe me nothing!" What did Brendan mean?**


	5. Chapter 4: Start of the Crazy Storm

**Me: This chapter is just an idea giver on what mischief Brendan shall do in the next chapter...**

**Brendan: I can't wait for the next chappy!**

**Aira: Can we just focus on this chapter?**

**Brendan: Why're you so serious all of a sudden?**

**Aira: I need to prepare for the next chapter!**

**Brendan: C'mon we'll just tease you.**

**Aira: Oh yeah... Maybe Elesis is the one that should prepare.**

**Me: You bet she should!**

**Brendan: Anyways, This crazy author doesn't own GC he just owns unofficial thing except for Aira and everything that her author wants her to be!**

**Me: Hey! I'm not crazy!**

**Aira: Actually... You two are crazy. =3**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chp. 4: Start of the Crazy Storm<span>_**

_Brendan's POV_

After those events are done I took a deep breath and went down the stairs where all of the Chasers are waiting for me. I wonder why...

"We were dead worried for ya!" Ryan exclaimed

"What the heck happened to you?" Lire was more worried than the others

"Just a headache that occurs every so often that I cure using a forbidden spell." I obviously lied there so I quickly changed the topic "Who wants breakfast?"

Elesis spun around like a dog and raised her hand "ME!"

"I'll cook so Arme can take a break." I suggested which caught them by surprise

"You cook?" they all said in unison

I crossed my arm on their disbelief "If I can handle every weapon then I can also handle the kitchen."

"Alright but make it tasty." Arme warned

"While I cook you guys do your businesses." I ordered

Aira raised her hand for permission to speak "I would like to help!"

Amy hugged Aira for who knows why and also raised her hand "Me too!"

"It's settled!" I clapped my hands for no obvious reason

"I'll be in the library if you need me!" Arme quickly put on her reading glasses then ran off to the library

"Be in my lab..." Mari climbed the stairs to her lab

"I'll just hang around at the dinning room!" Elesis quickly dashed off

"What are you gonna do there?" I asked

"Watch, wait and drool!" she shouted for me to hear

Ronan sighed and walked towards the same direction as Elesis went "I'll make sure she doesn't do anything stupid..."

"We'll be at the roof!" Dio and Zero then vanished

"On the hill to get some fresh air." Ley and Lire went outside to a small hill

Then I stared at Lass and he shot me a serious glare

"Cherry pie..." Lass coldly said and then walked away

"Need to do some training." then Jin walked to the training ground

"I'll be cutting down trees." Sieghart yawned and went out with his claymore

"Kay! Good luck!" Ryan smiled which made us look at him like he was a complete idiot

After some time...

"Grinding Punisher!" Sieghart yelled from outside and a huge thud more like a tree falling was heard

Ryan's eyes widened now realizing what Sieghart said earlier

"Stop it! Cut down another tree and I'll cut you down!" Ryan dashed out of the mansion to stop Sieghart

* * *

><p><em>TPV<em>

In the kitchen the three have arrived and Amy was laughing her head off because of Ryan's stupidity

Brendan shot a glare at him "Can you stop laughing now?" but Amy still laughed

Suddenly a carrot that is covered with purple aura approached Amy's mouth in a kunai manner. Amy dodged the carrot and it stabbed the wall

"Where did that come from?" Amy asked after evading the carrot

"From the fridge that I opened using psychic." Brendan informed seriously

Aira sighed and cut the nonsense "Can we stop this?"

"Ok let's cook!" Amy cheered

"But first..." Brendan with a sinister look in his face and is now holding a small vial with greenish fluid"Let's teach someone a lesson."

"Not good..." Aira muttered

Brendan then poured the content of the vial into Elesis' share after they finished cooking. Anyways her share is a tower of food so the torture will be more fun and to top it all up a flag with Elesis' face on it.

"Cute, surprising and sinister." Brendan said and then he laughed from an evil laugh to a maniac's laugh and to a crazy laugh

"You're creepy!" the two girls yelled in unison

"Anyways let's get the table ready so everyone can eat!" Brendan suddenly turned serious

The two girls nodded and they did so.

As usual after preparing the: "The food is ready!" Amy's cheerful voice can be heard across the castle and the mansion

So everyone got to their respective sits and stared at the tower of food that is placed in front of Elesis

"What the heck is THAT?" Jin full shuoted surprised

Elesis moved her head just for everyone to see her due to the amount of food blocking her face

"For me?" the redhead asked to Brendan who quickly nodded "Wow thank you!"

Then everyone got eating. As usual Elesis was the first to finish despite of the mass of food that she just stuffed in her stomach. Everything was peaceful and quite except for the sound of spoons and forks that makes a _clanking sound_ whenever it hits the surface of the plate. Aira broke their silence.

"Say Brendan, do you have a girlfriend or something?" Aira asked catching Brendan off guard making him almost swallow his food whole

Amy was about to speak but Brendan quickly taped her mouth.

"Yep! I don't want to say her name but I'll give considerations." the omni-switcher started "She has an "A" in the place of 2 x 2, she also has the sound of an "I", the letter "R" and, and..."

"And?" the water mage getting curious

"And!" white yelled and turned around

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well that's it!<strong>

**Aira: Do you have an idea now?**

**Brendan: Oh I have an idea alright!**

**Me: Are you puzzled about the last part? I bet you are!**

**Brendan: You can bet your soul on it!**

**Aira: The ones that got spoilers might be also confused but they already know. =3**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**1. What could be the green fluid that Brendan put on Elesis' food and what will happen? Read the next chapter to find out!**

**2. Yep! Brendan is crazy!**

**3. A confusing clue about Brendan's girlfriend! Are you trying to find out? If you think that your brain will malfunction then wait till chapter 12. Hehehe!**

**4. I made this and the next chapter as funny as it can cause the next chapter won't have any. Well there is one part but it's just a small dot.**

**5. R&R and see you next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5: Optimistic Hurricane

**Brendan: Torture! Torture! Torture!**

**Aira: Now you are fully creeping me out.**

**Me: He's too excited.**

**Brendan: Hi author! How's Ronan?**

**Me: Don't remind of that!**

**Ronan: I hate quitters. They should die!**

**Aira: This conversation is driving nuts! Ronan is OOC!**

**Me: DISCLAIMER QUICK! Before everything go hell loose!**

**Aira: *Babbled random disclaiming words***

**Ronan & Brendan: *Laughing like total maniacs***

**Me: START!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chp. 5: Optimistic Hurricane<span>_**

_TPV_

"Wait a minute do you mean me?" Aira shouted pretty shocked

Brendan just smirked making Aira more embarassed

The water mage became as red as the stones in Hell Bridge "You're driving me crazy! Tsunami!" and here goes another disaster

SPLASH!

The whole dinning room is now full of water and everyone were engulfed by the tsunami except for Aira and Zero of course but unexpected also Brendan who is now floating on the water using a water bed while drinking some mango shake from who knows where.

"You should be a wet fish now, you harasser!" Zero held Grandark and is readying for an attack

"WHOA! No need to be harsh!" Brendan tried to calm down the angered Wanderer

"He's right Zero!" Aira stopped Zero (his boyfriend) from killing the Omni-Switcher "I over reacted... I'll clean this up."

The other Chasers surfaced while Aira prepared for a spell but the water just vanished and there was one suspect.

"What?" everyone looked at Brendan curiously "Guys please don't give me that look! It's like you've never saw me use Transato before."

* * *

><p><em>Zero's POV<em>

Hmph... Although his a nut case he's pretty good and is a good asset to our team. We looked at him as if we haven't seen him use that skill before. I mean he got rid of the water that filled the room with ease.

"Well, I regret nothing because the creatures in the river nearby will be happy of my work!" I heard him say while he snapped his fingers making the water bed disappear and making everyone dry

'What is this guy exactly?' asked myself in my mind

Suddenly we heard Elesis groaning and complaining about her stomach hurting and I also noticed Amy and Aira looking at Brendan who now has a sinister smile in his face

* * *

><p><em>Brendan's POV<em>

Ah! The sweet sound of success! Such music to my ears. Yes, I'm the crazy lunatic that did this to her and I want you all readers to know that I'm freakin' proud of what I did! Now let's see how she reacts.

"$%^*&$#%&^!$" Elesis shouted swear words

Yep! I knew it...

"BRENDAN!" she yelled at me while I just yawned at her

"Pure and effective laxative, kid!" I crushed the small vial with one hand

"What? Did? I? Do? To? You?" she gave me a I'm-gonna-kill-you-for-this look

"Nothing... I. Just. Had. My. Trip. On. You. So sorry because my highly intellectual brain told me to punish you because you're being a red pig." I smirked

"Fix this or -" and there she blows to the paradise of rest and comfort (the toilet)

Everyone looked at me while we waited for Elesis to release all of her burdens.

"Hey you rotten radish!" she called out from the C.R.

"Yes?"

The door opened releasing Elesis with some fog coming out

"Let's settle this with a duel so you can heal this LBM that you gave me once you lose!" she challenged

I just nodded "Sounds good! But be warned I will use a highly dangerous weapon!"

"Is there a hint?" Ley asked

I thought for a while and poof "Here's the clue: It is almost a part of Arme's and Mari's lives."

Then we rested for a while and we all proceeded to the arena

* * *

><p><em>Ley's POV<em>

'What could be his weapon? Hmmm... Maybe a giant sword or something that has the size of a dragon? Wait, is that any possible?' I thought to myself while Elesis proceeds to the front

I've noticed that everyone is trying to guess what this weapon is. Brendan teleported from who knows where on the opposite side of the arena with no weapon

"So what weapon are you gonna use?" Elesis asked Brendan

"This!" Brendan cheered while holding up a math book

Everyone's jaws touched the ground in shock.

"A math book?" I sweatdropped

But despite of this, when Elesis saw the math book she flinched

"What the heck is that?" Elesis complained

"My weapon, why?" Brendan gave him an innocent look

Elesis got more pissed off than before.

"You dare insult me!" the angered swordsman launched an attack with her sword but Brendan blocked it using his hand that is now covered with diamond

* * *

><p><em>Sieghart's POV<em>

I'm enjoying this charade very much. So that's what he tried to do when he blocked my claymore when I first met him. Wonder why it didn't work.

"My turn! a = 1/2 + bc! Solve for the value of a!" Brendan read a problem from the book and it seemed to have made its toll on Elesis

The equation made her flinch once more as if she was hit by an attack. Man! I'm gonna burst out to laughter any momment.

"DIE!" Elesis charged Brendan while attempting to stab him but he just dodged lazily

"2x 5x + 9!" Brendan did it again stunning Elesis on the process

Brendan took a move and attacked red with a barrage of book smashes on Elesis.

"Ng! Math Pressure!" Brendan ended his *skill?* with a hard slam on the head

After the barrage he jumped backward and raised his hand in a spell casting matter.

"Grand Equation!" and a rune appeared beneath my stunned granddaughter and a hologram of the equation '1 + 1' summoned itself from the rune taking Elesis down

I looked at the others that are now dumb pounded and their jaws touching the ground except for Arme who is laughing like crazy so I also laughed like crazy.

While on the ground Elesis was babbling: "I don't like math!" over and over again. Arme and more probably me gave Brendan a thumbs up and Ronan dragged my granddaughter out of the arena. "Wait, WHAT?"

"Hey! Ronan I'm gonna kill you! Carry her normally!" and so he ran while still dragging Elesis on the ground and I took chase of him

* * *

><p><em>TPV<em>

"The most dangerous of math to air heads like her; mathematical mental pressure." Brendan smirked

"Hey! Aren't you forgetting something?" Aira put her hands on her waist

"Whoops! Almost forgot!" and Brendan ran to his room so did Aira

The two met up in the gate of the castle after preparing and they were teleported by Mari's machine to Kerrie Beach

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Finally finished!<strong>

**Ronan: Just like that I'm an Abyss Knight now!**

**Brendan: Anyways didn't you tell us that the next few chapters are all battle scenes and some history about me?**

**Me: Why yes! That's why I made this chapter funny to prepare for the sad and action parts.**

**Aira: Nice! The torture is over!**

**Me: Anyhow, school and church is hard to put together I gotta give myself a break!**

**Brendan: R&R and see you next chappy!**

**Elesis: I don't like math!**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**1) Yep! Transato is powerful believe it or not and it can be deadly in battle.**

**2) Brendan sent the water to the river. He's also a nature lover but not like Lire and Ryan.**

**3) Hehehe... I don't know about you but you can add the math book and its skills to Brendan's arsenal in your stories because I'm not planning to use it for now.**

**4) Isn't Brendan a crazy lunatic?**

**5) An OC might appear next chapter but I'm not sure about it much, =3**


	7. Chapter 6: TGISM: Who She Is

**Me: What a month!**

**Brendan: Yeah! HD did some hard rock on the contest.**

**R: The booths were awesome!**

**Me: Congrats to our very own Ms. PCA! Rajah Mae Espanol even though you readers don't know who the heck she is!**

**R: Also to our very own Kennaniah Choir of PCA in their wonderful performance for the Thanksgiving Service!**

**Me: Well the secret that all wants to know is going to be revealed.**

**Brendan: Yep! Right here in this very chappy.**

**R: Oh well! So much for my name being a secret to all of the readers.**

**Brendan: Yep! Except for two of them.**

**Me: Here goes!**

**R: This guy right here who wrote the story does not own GC. He only owns me and Brendan.**

**Brendan: Now go!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chp. 6: Tide of Grief in the Shore of Memories: Who She Is<em>**

_TPV_

"Ok, here we are!" Brendan announced

"Beach!" Aira cheered

"You do know that we're here for a mission?" Brendan sweatdropped

"Look at all the harpies!" Aira pointing out the flying creatures

Brendan became stunned upon seeing the harpies

* * *

><p><em>Brendan's POV<em>

I felt Brandon trying to engulf me with anger but Brenda resisted him. Then a fragment of my memory went into my head.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"Radish boy! Look in the sky so many birds!" a blue haired girl called out to a white haired boy that is resting upon a rock

The boy's eyes widened once he figured out what those birds really are after looking at them intently.

"Those aren't birds..." Brendan still glaring at the birds "Those are harpies!"

"Let's take a better look!" the girl held Brendan's hand

Brendan blushed but he regained his serious look pretty quick.

"Transato!" with that the two teleported

_End of flashback_

* * *

><p><em>Aira's POV<em>

"Bubble Spray!" I shouted

The bubbles took down some harpies and I looked back at Brendan but he was still out of it.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"Aqua Shot!" the girl casted

A water torpedo took down a harpy but another came swooping and pierced its talons on the girl which is already wounded pretty severely.

"Gale Glacier!" Brendan shouted in desperation

A giant icy blue lizard with wings went out of Magnum's bullet and went through the harpy. The harpy became frozen solid and it fell down and broke into fragments.

"Are you alright?" Brendan asked while checking the girl's wounds

The girl just nodded and managed to stand up holding her new wound on her arm.

"Unforgivable!" Brendan now very angered and his eyes are now glowing dark red.

"Brendan, no! You know that you still can't control that cerberus!" the girl shouted

"Laonashi! Chaos War!" he shouted loudly and he triggered Magnum

A half black half red cerberus came out of the shot. The cerberus killed all the harpies using black flamethrowers but continued on wrecking havoc.

"In the name of the royal clan of Luna! I call out the goddess of peace! Silence!" the girl despite her injury managed to raise her hands to cast a spell

The girl's crescent moon shaped pendant glowed orange and made the girl float in mid-air. The pendant released a shockwave and the cerberus went back to Magnum's calibur.

"Eh... What just happened?" Brendan puzzled and not knowing the past events

"Don't bother just head to the mansion! The queen is the only one left!" the girl ordered

_End of flashback_

* * *

><p><em>Brendan's POV<em>

The flashback ended and I became covered with the grief from the past

'That day...' I thought crying inside

"It will not happen AGAIN!" I yelled with tears flowing from my eyes, which is now glowing icy blue, as a harpy swoops down to injure Aira

"Icefall Judgment!" I raised Pure Frost and an icy blue light shot to the sky from Pure Frost. Then giant ice blocks started raining down. The harpy got smashed by an ice block before it even reached Aira.

The other harpies also got hit and died. The hail stopped and Aira stood in awe. I looked at her and I saw her as Rena. Yes, Rena Luna is my girlfriend that I haven't saw since I was defeated by Abyss. She thought I vanished for good but now I'm back for her and to fulfill what should have been fulfilled thousand of years ago. Aira's blue hair, eyes and face kinda reminds me of her. I can't bear for someone that resembles my love to get hurt and also, I made a promise to her.

"Aira, let's get going." I said while putting up a fake smile

"Huh? Uh... Yeah! Let's..." she responded

Her face looks scared, maybe she was scared of me. Well I can't blame her since I can kill anybody if probable and if I don't control myself.

"Sorry if I acted like a complete psychopath who's willing to destroy everything. Some memories of my past kinda gave me the push to do those things that I just did." I apologized trying to take her fear of me away

"Don't worry, I understand you completely." she said with a smile on her face

After some miles we finally have the Harpy Queen flying above us. She looked at me with a smile on her face. I wonder why.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Finished!<strong>

**Rena: Now you finally know me through name.**

**Brendan: Yep! So if you want to add her then wait for chapter 12!  
><strong>

**Rena: Am I rare?**

**Brendan: Nope! You're one of a kind.**

**Me: How sweet of you two!**

**Rena: Well, you guys should probably wait for the next part of this series.**

**Brendan: It's coming at ya!**

**Me: So much for this and see you next chapter!**

**Rena: R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>1) This part of Brendan's past is just the start.<strong>

**2) Bubble Spray is Aira's skill that was made by Solica herself.**

**3) Aqua Shot is Rena's Water Caster's first skill.**

**4) Gale Glacier is another skill of Brendan when at Magnum Holder.**

**5) When Brendan was still not an Omni-Switcher he was just a Magnum Holder.**

**6) Magnum has a glowing inserter called calibur kinda like a shotgun called SPAS. Its glow color depends on the skill or bullet.**

**7) I you don't know this Brendan has a rage mode where his eyes changes color depending on his weapon, job or skill.**

**8) Laonashi is the name of the cerberus that is one of the creatures in Magnum and probably the strongest one.**

**9) Chaos War is Brendan's strongest skill as a Magnum Holder (Phoenix Apollo being 3rd).**

**10) Brendan was in range mode when he released Laonashi who has two colors, black and red, so Brendan's eyes glowed dark red.**

**11) Why is Brendan full of grief in the memory of that single day? Read the next chapter!**

**12) Icefall Judgment is Brendan's last skill as a Holy Knight magic attack.**

**13) Who is Abyss? This will be revealed later.**

**14) Rena kinda looks like Aira but not much.**

**15) Brendan can be dangerous when he breaks on an emotional outburst.**

**16) Why was the Harpy Queen smiling at Brendan? Next chapter is the answer.**


	8. Chapter 7: TGISM: Start of Sorrows

**Me: Still busy...**

**Rena: You're always busy.**

**Me: Yeah! Ahehehe! Maybe I am.**

**Brendan: Not maybe, you really are busy.**

**Me: But I did update this chapter, didn't I?**

**Rena: Yep!**

**Brendan: So, there's no problem.**

**Me: Yes in dee - dee!**

**Rena: Anyways didn't you say that an OC will appear on this chapter?**

**Me: Yes, I did but he it will be brief very brief and it's kinda mixed up.**

**Brendan: What's mixed up?**

**Me: The appearance schedules.**

**Brendan: Oh...**

**Rena: Let's just start this chapter.**

**Brendan: I - Luke II - Honesty does not own GC and the other OCs, he only owns me and Rena.**

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Tide of Grief in the Shore of Memories: Start of His Sorrows<span>_**

_Flashback_

"Mom!" Brendan called out to the woman who is battling the Harpy Queen

"Brendan, come here and lend me a hand!" Brendan's mom ordered

So he did so by firing a few bullets with an icicle seal witch the Harpy Queen easily dodged

"Stay still!" Brendan shouted in frustration

"Dread Whirlpool!" Brendan's mom spun her umbrella and a giant whirlpool was created and got thrown to take the Harpy Queen down

The Harpy Queen got caught inside the whirlpool but endured the pain and pressure and wiped it away. It then swoop down with its talons pointing at Brendan.

"Get out of the way!" Brendan's mom tackled Brendan causing her to get struck instead right in the chest

"NO!" a masculine voice was heard and some pulses could be seen firing out to hit the Harpy Queen but it dodged and flew away

"Father!" Brendan called out to the black haired man who is now running to the direction of her mom who is in near death situation

"Lilith!" Brendan's father knelt down in front of his fallen and bloody wife

"D - Dilan..." she struggled to stand up and hug her husband but to no avail she died without anymore words

Brendan was mourning over his mother in where he was standing he didn't even have the courage to go near her mother and just knelt in place and started to punch the ground.

"It should have been me! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!" Brendan's shout came with thunder and rain he felt the raindrops and stopped punching the ground and shouted with a vengeance

Atop a tree was the wounded girl watching her mourning bestfriend from her position.

"I'm sorry if I can't approach you and mourn with you... I can't use Revive now... I can't go near you because you'll probably ask me... I'm so useless, I can't even cast a single spell right now... Even Feather Dance... I'm so weak and useless... Condolence my dear... Man! I can't bear t - to see you li - like this!" she said with tears in her eyes she jumped away from tree to tree

End_ of Flashback_

* * *

><p><em>Brendan's POV<em>

"Yes! Yes! That's it! Fill your soul with wrath and anger! Soon you will submit to me your body!" Brandon said to me from inside my body

"Try to control yourself boy, be calm." Brenda advised

I calmed myself down and was successful. I breathe deeply and I held Pure Frost speed stance.

"This for my mother bird!" I shouted with burning determination

"Good to see you cool and calm." Pure said

"I'll break into a rage after some minutes so might as well embrace your strength while I'm still hanging." I responded with a smirk.

"Then attack!" Pure Frost ordered

I dashed rapidly while dragging Pure Frost on the ground.

* * *

><p><em>TPV<em>

"Aurora Break" Brendan yelled after releasing his skill

A wave that's changing color every second approached the Harpy Queen which it evaded.

"Hey Aira! Open up your umbrella and I'll teach you a skill." Brendan called out to the water mage who is standing still and just watching him

"Alright... I guess?" Aira did so Brendan said "What am I going to do now?"

"Hold on, just keep it open as I shake bird seed breath off!" Brendan answered while dodging the giant harpy's talons

Brendan jumped back and positioned his weapon in neutral stance.

"Ice Shard Strike!" Brendan yelled

Pure Frost's orb glowed and the five ice shards dispersed in different directions but with one target; the Harpy Queen. The giant bird humanoid dodged three but the other two hit its mark. The Harpy Queen fell to the ground.

"Now spin your umbrella and collect vapor!" Brendan ordered Aira

Aira nodded and did what Brendan asked her to do. Water vapor gathered and spun in unison with Aira's umbrella creating a whirlpool.

"Now thrust your umbrella and hurl that big baby!" Brendan ordered again

"Uuu~ I hope this works." Aira said before thrusting her umbrella

The whirlpool got a bulls eye and caught the Harpy Queen. The Harpy Queen once again prepared to wipe the whirlpool away like what happened to Lilith's whirlpool. Brendan's eyes glowed icy blue and he quickly positioned Pure Frost in defense stance.

"Not this time bird brain! Frost Pulse" Brendan used his skill

An icy blue pulse ray coming from Pure's orb froze the whirlpool and the Harpy Queen with it.

"This for my mother!" Purification!" Brendan lifted Pure pointing its tip to the sky

Light blue light from the clouds got absorbed by Pure Frost.

"Now DIE! Purified Frost Slash Spectacle!" Brendan slashed the Harpy Queen in half and it became ice fragments ice pillars also bursted from the ground and the temperature dangerously decreased

* * *

><p><em>Aira's POV<em>

I just stood in awe after watching Brendan. His power is incredible that I can't find a word to describe it. I snapped out of my thoughts and approached a panting Brendan.

"Uh... Brendan?" I started but no response

After some akward quietness he turned to me and he pointed his zweihander at me with his eyes which is now color red.

"None shall stand in my way! Stand down and join me or you will be next!" he said but his voice isn't normal its more deeper than ever

I walked backwards but he stepped forward.

"Brendan?" I said now getting scared

He swung his weapon but I avoided it. Then he did Aurora Break but I also avoided it. Then he sent a flurry at me which I struggled to evade and shockingly did. I started to pant heavily while his tiredness from before vanished. Then I tried to attack him by using Bubble Spray but he just popped my bubbles. I got pinned to a coconut tree and he raised his giant sword and swung it downwards. I used Water Geyser to block it and was successful. I continued to hide behind the geyser but my skill won't last long and he's still trying to kill me.

"Brendan, snap out of it!" I shouted but he did not reply and did not show any signs of stopping

I started to panic not knowing what to do and that's when my savior came.

"Barrage Combo!"

* * *

><p><strong>Brendan: What the heck was that?<strong>

**Rena: (sweatdropped) Oh brother! Another cliffhanger!**

**Brendan: Hey! That rhymes! Write it down!**

**Me: Sorry, the Brendan going berserk thing just went out of my mind while I was typing this.**

**Brendan: You dare give us another cliffhanger! Update fast or I'll slash you in half!**

**Cross: And I'll smash your head to the ground!**

**Me: Wait... What are you doing here?**

**Cross: C'mon they already know that it's me. So why bother hiding it?**

**Rena: Got a point... Anyway read and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>

**1) Dread Whirlpool is a very strong Water Mage's skill which the Uezuki Water Mages only knew how to use and now also Aira.**

**2) Lilith is Brendan's mother which is a Water Mage and Dilan is his father which is a Star General.**

**3) The girl can't use Revive because she ha used all her strength which if she can the result of Brendan's past wouldn't be that way.**

**4) Note again this is her mother's death and she's the first down this is just the beginning.**

**5) About Brandon's plan... Later!**

**6) Pure Frost gets some more juice or strength when Brendan is calm and cool but if not she weakens.**

**7) Aurora Break: drags Pure on the ground then sends a wave that changes color every second. A skill in Speed Stance.**

**8) Ice Shard Strike: orders the five shards of Pure to disperse and attack the target in different directions. A skill in Neutral Stance. **

**9) Frost Pulse: fires an icy blue pulse ray coming from Pure's orb that freezes the target. A skill in Defense Stance.**

**10) Purification: Pure absorbs blue light from the clouds to power up its attacks.**

**11) Frost Slash Spectacle: slashes the target in half and freezes it then after some seconds the target breaks into pieces or turns into dust. In Purified Mode this skill also makes ice pillars appear from the ground which is able to damage severely those who will be caught.**

**12) Why is Brendan attacking Aira and not himself is... Next chapter!**

**13) You know who uses Barrage Combo, right?**

**14) Please also use Pure Frost because Magnum is being used to much making him a Magnum Holder only.**


	9. Special Chapter: Merry Christmas!

**Me: Special chapter!**

**Brendan: Merry Christmas!**

**Rena: Happy birthday Jesus!**

**Me: Ahahaha!**

**Brendan: Now he's going nuts...**

**Rena: Isn't Christmas jolly?**

**Brendan: Yeah, totally agree!**

**Me: Ehem! Excuse me, but vacation is boring...**

**Brendan: I know why.**

**Rena: Why?**

**Me: Yes, I miss my crush. Man! I hate your mind reading ability!**

**Brendan: Anyways, don't you have a note?**

**Me: Oh yeah, forgot about it.**

**Rena: Here it is!**

**Me: *grabs the note* NOTE: This chapter contains some new OC's that are still not known to you and may cause a huge spoiler. If your curious who they are they'll appear later in the story.**

**Brendan: Shall we start?**

**Rena: LukeHonesty does not own GC and other author's stories and OC's. He only owns this story and his OC's like me and this handsome guy besides me.**

**Brendan: Thanks, Rena. Now begin!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special Chapter: Merry Christmas!<strong>_

"Good morning!~" Sayoka ran down the stairs with the effect of Step It Up making her as fast as lighting

"Why so jolly today?" Brendan asked who happens to be passing by when Sayoka yelled

"Christmas eve this night!" Aira came dashing down the stairs as well

"Really?" Aura also coming from upstairs but eventually tripped and fell on top of Sayoka

"Ow~ She's a girl..." Sayoka informed while pushing Aura off her body

"S-sorry..." Aura apologized after sighing

Afterwards there was silence when Aira broke it.

"I gotta prepare for tonight's party! To the shopping district!" Aira dashed away scattering the dust on the floor

"When it comes to shopping she's more faster than you." Brendan sweatdropped

"Oh really?" then Sayoka ran after Aira

* * *

><p><em>Aira's POV<em>

While running to the shopping district I saw Vanilla, Tela, Elyce, Ley, Eli and Rena.

"Gals!~" I called out catching their attention

"My, my, my, who do we have here?" Tela glared at me with a sinister smile which gave me goosebumps

"Come on there's a whole district to shop from. Let's go!" Sayoka coming from behind passing us by

"Sayoka, slow down!" we all yelled in sync while chasing after her

"Where are the others?" I asked while running

"They're already there." Eli answered

* * *

><p><em>Dio's POV<em>

Me and Zero were gonna go to the shopping district when we crossed our path with Brendan.

"Hey Zero and Dio! Where to?" he asked

"To the shopping district. What's in it for you?" I answered coldly

"Perfect! Can I come?" and there goes that ever annoying question

"Alright, just don't annoy me or I'll On Rush you all the way back here." I said annoyed

"He's pretty good to be around with..." Zero suddenly broke his silence

"Yeah, hope you're right." I said then I led the way

* * *

><p><em>Ronan's POV<em>

"My job is finished navy hair. Can I go now?" Master Sieghart asked

"Yep! Free as a bird." and right after I said those words he dashed out of the mansion

"Um... Ronan!" a Fighter's voice called out to me

"What is it Jin?" I asked turning around

"Who decorated the party area?" Jin asked

"Dio, if I recall right." I answered

"You have to see this." he said with a worried face then he led me to the party area

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?" I yelled out of shock

The design was hellish and could be categorized in the dead's party rather than Christmas party.

"We need some major redecorating." Jin said obviously

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Part one guys!<strong>

**Brendan: Coming up! Next part!**

**Rena: Tune in!**

**Me: It'll come soon enough this day or tomorrow. Promise!**


	10. Special Chapter 2: Crazy Christmas!

**Me: Second part of the special chapter!**

**Rena: Hooray!**

**Me: Christmas has passed but who cares?**

**Brendan: No one!**

**Me: So let's get rolling!**

**Sayoka: Yeah!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special Chapter 2: Crazy Christmas<strong>_

_Sieghart's POV_

"Cookies! Cookies! Cookies~" was all I said while running to the shopping district

On the way there I saw three figures.

* * *

><p><em>Zero's POV<em>

'I sense a strong dark aura going this way.' Gran exclaimed

"Better be ready then..." I responded to Gran

Brendan is clenching his fist really hard as if preparing to summon a weapon while Dio is looking at me, probably readying to send a signal.

"Hey! You three!" the source called out while running from our back

I jumped in the air and threw Gran to the ground "Bleeding Gash!" then I slammed on the floor releasing Gran's chains causing spikes in specified areas

"Honoring Gesture!" we heard the familiar skill from the source

Brendan turned into a rubber ball and bounced away from my skill's radius while Dio used Blink to evade.

"You almost got us killed!" Dio complained

"Not even a signal or something?" Brendan spoke afterwards

"What was that for?" the source said from the thick dust

"It's only Sieg, Zero don't do that again." Brendan turned human again

"Where are you guys going?" Sieghart asked after cancelling his skill

"To the shopping district." Dio answered quite annoyed

"Perfect!" Sieghart cheered

"You two are really best friends. Sheesh!~" Dio said

Brendan rolled his eyes and looked me in the eyes. I gave him a nod then his finger glowed and he used Transato because of too much delays.

* * *

><p><em>Girl's Side<em>

"Hey girls! Done shopping for food?" Elyce asked the group that just went out of the veggie shop

"Yep! They're all in this bag." Amy said

"You know what that means?" Ley stopped for a while "Shopping time!"

Then the other girls screeched in happiness.

* * *

><p><em>Kaistern &amp; Cross' Side<em>

Meanwhile the two are sitting under a tree on a hill beside the mansion.

"Freya..." Kaistern whispered while sky gazing

"Uh... Kaister -" Cross got cut off

"Don't say a word." Kaistern said coldly

"A-alright..." Cross sky gazed as well

* * *

><p><em>Physical Arrangement Team's Side<em>

"Ryan help me out with this tombstone! I don't know why but it's heavy." Jin called for help

"On it!" Ryan dashed to help Jin

"What's with the fire pits? I almost fell into one." Ronan sighed

"If Brendan was here it would be more easier." Lass commented

* * *

><p><em>Sountech Team's Side<em>

"Ready when you are!" Hero standing in front of a speaker said to Nate

"Testing sounds now!" Nate pushed the play button

Loud beats were coming from the speaker causing Hero to cover his ears.

"Lower the volume!" Hero ordered but Nate didn't hear it clearly

"Alright, pumping volumes to max level!" Nate switched the volume to max

The earthshaking music threw Hero to the wall creating a crater. On the other hand the all safe Nate which is behind a soundproof glass covered control room is dancing to the music which is weakly entering the glass.

* * *

><p><em>Light Tema's Side<em>

The ceiling is shaking and the music could be heard from the light station.

"What the heck is happening upstairs?" Ace said while covering his ears

"Hey, Birdie! Get the hell up there and see what in the name of Undertaker is happening there!" Torn ordered Dark who is checking the strobe lights

"Um... Right!" Dark flew to the music room

"What a ruckus." Ace commented

BOOM!

"Accursed lights! You piss me off!" Torn who got temporarily blinded by a strobe light destroyed all the lights in his area using Demonus

"This is the most wacked out party ever." Ace sighed "Can somebody stop that blatant music? It's like a market in here! What's taking Dark so long?"

* * *

><p><em>Boy's Side<em>

"Where's the heck are we?" Sieghart asked looking around

"Obviously? We're in the shopping district." Zero answered his question like Sieghart was stupid

"Clothes street to be exact." Dio said "Maybe the girl's are here."

"Let's buy our own needs first." Sieghart went to the Food street

"On it!" Brendan ran after Sieghart

"Good idea... Kekeke!" Dio vanished in dark smoke

"What a bunch of weirdos..." Zero sighed and sat down a bench

"That doesn't make you a weirdo." someone handling two handguns passed by and commented

Zero looked at him in the eye and so did the man. After some seconds of staring at each other the man left.

"We're all weirdos..." Zero sighed again

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Sorry guys!<strong>

**Brendan: Why'd you stop typing?**

**Me: I've got to go! In a hurry!**

**Rena: New year rush...**

**Brendan: More like iTouch rush...**

**Rena: Ahehehe... *sweatdropped***

**Me: Be right back! To start the next part...**

**Brendan: Can't believe you made it to +1,000 words**


	11. Special Chapter 3: HalloweenChristmas?

**Me: Commencing third part! Activating all words and letters! Starting in...**

**Brendan: Five!**

**Rena: Four!**

**Brendan: Three!**

**Rena: Two!**

**Brendan: One!**

**Me: Happy New Year!**

**Rena: Phase Shoot!**

**Brendan: Phoenix Apollo!**

**BOOM!**

**Me: *dead and half burned***

**Brendan: Rena, can you resurrect him?**

**Rena: Before that let's start this first!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special Chapter 3: Halloween or Christmas?<strong>_

_Girl's Side_

"I don't want to!" Aira whined

"Come on Aira! You look cute on that dress!" Tela said pushing Aira out of the dressing room

"Zero will want to remove his mask when he sets his eyes on you wearing that." Elyce teased

"Uuu~ Stop it!" Aira yelled now blushing really hard

"You look cute in that Santa dress!" Lire commented after clapping her hands together

"Uuu~ Really?" Aira now blushing to the highest extent

"Yep, promise!" Arme seconded Lire's comment

"What am I supposed to do now?" Aira asked

"Buy it!" Ley said while leaning on a pillar

"What about you guys?" Aira asked while changing her clothes inside the dressing room

"We already bought our own." Blade said

"Can you guys close the curtains? It has an opening!" Aira requested

* * *

><p><em>Brendan's Side<em>

"Cake mix... cake mix... Here we go!" I murmured while picking up a box of cake mix

'Hmm... Where could Sieg be?" I asked in my mind

"WOW! Chocolate chip cookies on sale!" a familiar voice cheered all the way from the other shop

"I should have guessed..." I sweatdropped

After that I used Transato.

* * *

><p><em>Dio's POV<em>

"I don't want mere fireworks, I want destructive ones." I said while staring at a black circular firework on my hand

"Um... Sir, that's a bomb." the shop keeper said while I ready my payment for the crate full of fireworks that I was gonna buy

"Hell, do I care!" then I walked out of the shop leaving some GP for payment

* * *

><p><em>Zero's POV<em>

"What's taking them so long?" I asked to no one in particular in a low voice

An akward silence surrounded me.

"..." trying my best to stay quiet "... I want mint!" I shouted and I ran towards

* * *

><p><em>Physical Arrangement Team's Side<em>

"The Christmas tree disintegrated!" Ryan panicked

"Wait a minute, I don't remember those zombie statues at display." Ronan inspecting some zombies

"Why is it moving?" Jin asked

"Guys, zombies emerging from the ground!" Lass announced readying his katana

"What was Dio thinking?" Ryan said while taking his Scythe

"Can't we have a break?" Ronan sighed while getting his magic sword

"Get ready guys. Glow!" Jin started the party with his tonfas

* * *

><p><em>Light Team's Side<em>

"Stop that nerve wrecking sound!" Torn shouted while swinging Demonus which is now a scythe

"Help me!" Ace runs out of the room as Torn wrecks havoc

* * *

><p><em>Sound Team's Side<em>

"Help us!" Dark and Hero shouted

Now two craters are on the wall as the loud and destructive music goes on.

"The wall's crumbling!" Dark yelled

"Somebody kill the music!" Hero shouted

* * *

><p><em>Zero's POV<em>

Now I'm finally eating some mint while reading a newspaper when a particular girl passes by wearing a fitted tube Santa dress. Knowing that she'll panic if she sees me so I hid my face behind the newspaper.

* * *

><p><em>Aira's POV<em>

"Did I just see Zero?" I mumbled looking back at the man reading a newspaper

"Something the matter?" Vanilla asked noticing me

"N-nothing..." I answered her after snapping out of my gaze

* * *

><p><em>Zero's POV<em>

"What a relief!" I whispered

Just then somebody covered my mouth and I teleported with that somebody.

* * *

><p><em>Brendan's POV<em>

"Surprised?" I jokingly asked

"Not at all..." he answered expresionless

"Well-" Sieg's words was cut off when he saw the scenery

"What the heck happened here?" I asked in shock

"Crow Wing!" we heard Ryan yelled from the hallway

"Rune Spiral!" Ronan sent a zombie flying while it broke to pieces

Afterwards the front wall blasted with Dark and Hero flying out of it. A loud sound could now be heard causing us to cover our ears.

"Somebody stop that!" Dio yelled annoyed

Suddenly the roof bursted with flames while Nate flew and fell down in front of us half burned. A green eye could be seen glowing from the thick smoke of the explosion.

"Annoying! Overkill!" Torn destroyed the sound system stopping the music

"Phantom Blade!" Lass used his 2nd skill killing some zombies

"Dio, stop this corpses right now!" Jin ordered

"My kind of party! On Rush!" Dio charged in using his lance killing every zombie in his path

"Rising Weapon!" Sieg rushed in and attacked also

"Breakthrough!" Zero transformed Grandark and charged towards the zombies

"Aqua Impact!" I turned myself into a water torpedo killing my own share of undeads

"They just keep on coming!" Jin complained while Dio laughs like a maniac while using Death Star

"Round Trip!" somebody yelled and a mace came spinning around while killing multiple zombies before its owner caught it

"Glad you can join Cross and Kaistern." Ryan stated

"Our pleasure, Fire Ball!" Kaistern burned 5 zombies with a single fireball

Suddenly another guy came

"Lying Moon!" Ace earning some kills as well

Thus, the zombie riot rages on. Let me explain to you the situation. We are now currently fighting some zombies courtesy of Dio. Ronan is taking the zombies seriously, Ryan is going at it half serious, Jin is elevating from Burning to Rage because of his annoyance to Dio who is having a blast killing the zombies, Zero is picking up his pace using ultra powerful skills, namely Bleeding Gash and Abyss, Sieg has gone into Rage mode because he said that he's getting tired and he's sweating already, Cross is smashing undeads all the way with his mace not caring at all, Kaistern is just leaning on the wall shooting fireballs, Ace is dashing here and there while attacking, Hero and Dark are out cold while Torn tries to kill Nate and as for me I'm doing some exhibitions while trying some skill combinations with my skills hoping to raise my multitude or group killing capability to top level. The party stopped when...

"Deep Impact!" Arme came from nowhere casting her spell

"Oh, brother..." I looked up seeing multiple giant meteors heading out radius

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Finally done!<strong>

**Brendan: Hehehe, you had a bad time typing this.**

**Me: I repeated typing this 5 times... T_T**

**Rena: The New Year special will be chained with this chapter's continuation which will be released tommorow night!**


	12. Chapter 8: Casting a Phoenix on Cross

**Me: Start the story!**

**Rena: Why in a hurry?**

**Me: I'm excited for the next chapter!**

**Brendan: What's with the next chapter?**

**Me: Nothing special really. It's just that another OC of mine will appear and he's a relative of yours.**

**Rena: I thought that your clan is wiped except for you.**

**Me: You'll just have to wait. Anyways, let's get starting.**

**Rena: LukeHonesty doesn't own GC or other author's OC's, he only owns this whole story and his OC's.**

**Me: Very good!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chp. 8: Casting a Phoenix on Cross<strong>_

_TPV_

"Barrage Combo" a guy with brown hair did a barrage of strikes but Brendan dodged it

"Cross!" Aira called out in relief

"Great the more the merrier!" Brendan said in an evil tone

"Who the heck is this guy?" the guy who has been identified as Cross asked

"He's Brendan, a new comrade but he started to attack me after we killed the Harpy Queen." Aira informed

"Enough chit - chat!" Brendan unequipped Pure and equipped a blue glove with a red orb

* * *

><p><em>Cross' POV<em>

"Ground Smash!" I used my skill but before I make a hit he vanished and appeared behind me

"Critical Thunder!" Brendan launched electricity from his body and made its mark but because of my Earth Armor its damage was halve

I decided to put some space between us.

"Critical Strike!" I threw a stunning stick to Brendan but he dodged it with light speed

"Electro Combat!" he appeared behind me with his hands sparking with electricity

'What speed!' I shouted in my mind before he throws barrage of punches at me

"Fire Stream!" he used a fire based skill now and I was gonna get hit

"Wave of Water Spirit!" Aira came from behind and extinguished Brendan's skill

"Hydro Ball!" now he uses a water based skill

"Sandstorm!" I tried to deflect it but it went through and washed away my Earth Armor

"You think I don't know about that armor of yours?" he asked smirking

"Well, you're good but you did a big mistake." I answered

"Killer Kick!" he dashed towards me with his foot glowing

I stood still until he was right in front of me then at the last second I vanished in front of him. I appeared behind him and I used Death Grip but he vanishes as well and he appeared on top of a tree.

"What? Is that all you've got?" he taunted but I just smiled as a wave crashes into him

"Tsunami!" Aira yelled as soon as the wave hits Brendan

The water level lowered but he's still up on his feet.

"Barrage Combo!" I harassed him with quick attacks but he dodged them all

"Electro Combat!" he used his same skill again but I evaded it

"Can't hit me?" I taunted

"Just watch me!" a black spirit went out of his body "Now Brendan, destroy everything that stands in your way!"

"With pleasure..." Brendan smirked then he withdrew his glove and he equipped a dual pistol with a shotgun hanging from his back

"Looks like he's in the control of something or someone." I said while I tried to regain my Earth Armor

"Flamethrower!" he drew his shotgun and a stream of flames came bursting out of it

"Critical Strike!" I threw a paralyzing stick at him penetrating through the flame

"Gun Hawk!" he vanished and appeared above and started to rain me with bullet shots with his dual pistol

I evaded most of them but some hit me but my Earth Armor protected me.

"Ground Demise!" I quickly countered waiting for him to fall into the fissure but he vanished in mid-air then he shot me from behind reacting I looked back but nothing was there but Aira's hiding spot then an explosion occured where Aira is hiding

"Destruction!" I heard Brendan's shout

"AIRA!" I called out to Aira

"Cross, help me!" Aira called back in distress

"No need to panic." Brendan laughed like a maniac while shooting Aira's barrier which she casted probably before the explosion

"I'm coming!" I readied to use my skill when...

"Seize Opportunity!" he snatched my weapon then he pointed his dual pistols at both of us

'This guy's tough..." I said in my mind while beads of sweat started to form on my forehead

* * *

><p><em>Someone's POV<em>

I just finished meditating on a rock in the middle of the sea to make contact with the 'Water Goddess' of Shanlung and I'm now swimming back to shore. Then I saw three persons on the shore. The one has a powerful dark aura is pointing his dual pistols at a girl and a boy. Since the black aura tells that the Shooter is a baddy so I decided to help the two.

"Silence!" I casted my spell and the baddy fainted "Now that I've done a good deed for the day, time to change my swim suit to some casual clothes to get myself some dangos!" I cheered and then I used Wind Ride to travel more faster and for me to not get noticed

* * *

><p><em>Aira's POV<em>

Brendan suddenly fainted and the black spirit vanished. Now this day gets creepier than ever.

"What happened to him?" Cross approached me with that question

"Beats me..." I said still curious

"Whatever happened it sure saved out lives." he said

"I'm beat! Let's head home." I whined

"With him?" Cross asked making me sweatdrop

"Of course! His a member of Grand Chase. didn't I tell you earlier?" I giggled

"Forward then..." he suddenly turned serious then we head home

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Done!<strong>

**Brendan: This will make up for your sins.**

**Rena: Don't swear just say "Yes!" and "No!"**

**Me: Gospel? Anyways, R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**1) Cross is Silent Treecko's OC! Tell me if I made his personality wrong.**

**2) Epic battle seen! (")**

**3) The glove is an Elemental Caster's weapon.**

**4) An Elemental Caster utilizes the power of the elements.**

**5) Just look at the forums for the added skills.**

**6) The one that handles a dual pistol and shotgun is called a Shooter.**

**7) The black spirit? Review the previous chapters and you might get a hint.**

**8) Who's the person who helped Cross and Aira. I think you guys know who's this already! Note her dialogue.**

**9) Silence is an awesome skill if you use it right and if you know it!**


	13. Special Chapter 4: End of Christmas

**Me: I'm back~!**

**Brendan: Isn't it obvious? **

**Brenda: What's obvious?**

**Brendan:*sweatdrop* Since when did you go out of my body?**

**Brandon: Since LukeHonesty said "I'm back~!"**

**Brendan: Brandon, saying "I'm back~!" doesn't suit you...**

**Rena: What a crowd?**

**Brendan: Sure is a crowd...**

**Me: Belated happy new year guys! Let's start this short hateful chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special Chapter 4: End of Christmas<strong>_

**__**_Brendan's POV_

****"Deep Impact!" Arme casted her spell

'What was she thinking?' I thought to myself

I summoned my unnamed Math book that turned out to be an arsenal when it comes to buffs because it now grew an orb I made it an official part of my weaponry.

"Multiplication!" I casted my buff spell and I held it in, in order to prevent myself from creating illusions of myself

"Brendan, do something!" Ryan panicked

"Scree Saver!" I used my skill while I released the stored magic

Multiple light screens protected all Chasers in Deep Impact's radius. After the massive skill, all the zombies vanished or should I say disintegrated.

"What thew heck was that for? What if my skill combination failed? I haven't perfected that combination! What if we all got killed?" I yelled at Arme

"Sorry but you guys destroyed the mansion!" Arme yelled back

"What about the Christmas party?" Aira said disappointed

"There's no more Christmas party!" KM came from nowhere "But guys please proceed to the castle."

"What for?" Rena asked KM

"LukeHonesty's waiting for you guys there. So stop asking questions and go!" KM ordered

"That crazy guy's there?" I shouted in amazement

"Ground Shock!" Rena casted at me and the spell made me flinch

"What'd I say?" I said

"Let's just get going..." Zero lead the way

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Sorry guys! I'm sick of promising!<strong>

**Brendan: Just post the next chapter to make up for your sin.**

**Brenda: He didn't do the New Year part but just ignore him.**

**Me: *goes to emo corner***


	14. Chapter 9: Promises of the Past

**Brandon: You sure update a lot since Christmas.**

**Me: Like I said: I'm making the most out of my vacation!**

**Brendan: You almost went into depression doing the chapters.**

**Rena: Maybe you're the one with the disease...**

**Me: What disease?**

**Brenda: The disease that has an incredibly long name.**

**Me: Oh, that! I don't have such disease!**

**Brendan: Maybe this will punch you up! Ground Shock!**

**Me: *falls on the ground out cold and half burned***

**Brendan: Ok, I need to control my strength more...**

**Rena: Brendan!**

**Brendan: Sorry!**

**Brandon: *sigh* Let's just start this chapter.**

**?: Hello!**

**Rena: There you are! Since this is your chapter you do the disclaimer.**

**?: If you say so... This fainted guy here doesn't have GC in his hands or other people's OC. He only earns this FF and his OC's... *falls asleep while standing***

**Rena: You might want to wake her up...**

**Brendan: Don't care!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9: Promises of the Past<strong>_

___Brendan's POV_

I woke up in the healing ward confused on how I got there. I sat up and tried to remember what happened yesterday but to no avail. I only remembered that we killed the Harpy Queen and well... I don't know what happened next. Then Brenda came out.

"Hey, Brenda! Do you know what happened yesterday after I killed the Harpy Queen?" I asked the drowzy female spirit

"Huh? I don't know I just woke up... Why?" she said lazily

"Where's Brandon?" I asked her another question

"Sleeping, probably..." she answered after yawning

"Maybe..." I said after getting something in mind

"Hmm... Maybe your thinking right. He could have overtaken your body." Brenda seconded my idea

"He didn't!" my eyes glowed red in anger

"He did or he didn't." Brenda said after returning back to my body

"I'll know eventually." I stood up and went out of the ward

* * *

><p><em>Lire's POV<em>

I can't sleep well and it's still 6:30 a.m. So I decided to wake somebody. The first guy was of course Ryan but he'll get all cranky and cry baby like. Thinking more harder, I heard a noise in the dinning room downstairs.

"I wonder who could it be?" I asked no one in particular

* * *

><p><em>Brendan's POV<em>

I'm in the dinning room eating some pork buns that I dug from the refrigerator. I heard someone approaching so I summoned Dark Moon, my katana, and readied myself from any assault from whatever or whoever it is. I was about to unsheat Dark Moon when the something has been identified when I heard its shout.

* * *

><p><em>Lire's POV<em>

"Hello! Anybody here?" I called out inside the dark dinning room while holding my guard up

The chandelier turned on and to my surprise it was Brendan with a black katana

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked me

"I couldn't sleep well and I thought you were out cold in the healing ward." I answered

"I always do this everyday." he replied

"You're katana's gorgeous!" I said after his weapon gained my attention

"Thanks! Anyways, what happened? Why'd I end up in the healing ward?" he asked another question

"Aira and Cross said that you were controlled by a black spirit and you started attacking Aira, then Cross came and fought you but you cornered them both and finally something mysterious happened, you suddenly fainted." I explained to him what I've heard

"That Brandon..." he said coldly and with anger, his eyes glowed red just by a second

"Can I eat with you?" I asked him changing the topic

"Yep! Want a pork bun?" he offered one pork bun to me

"Thanks, and who's Brandon?" I asked him in a curious tone

"I don't really want to talk about it..." he said taking a bite on his pork bun

After eating some pork buns he stood up and prepared to leave.

"Hey, wait!" I called out to him

"I'm going to my favorite part of town." he turned around and answered the question in my mind

"Ok then, let's do this more often!" I said smiling

"Alright, I don't mind a little company." he replied with a smile too

Then he opened the door and went out without bothering to close it. I shook my head in disappointment. I proceeded to close the door but it closed all by itself.

"That Brendan..." I said with a sweet smile on my face

* * *

><p><em>Brendan's POV<em>

My favorite place in town is a wooden bench in front of a cake shop. Today, I slept in that certain bench to once again build up some strength. Just then, I felt someone poking me and I woke up just to see a girl wearing a red ribbon to tie her hair, red polo, white skirt, shoes and gloves that has neon blue stripes and she has long golden brown hair.

"Hey sleepy head! Did you miss me?" she asked me as I sat up "I've been looking around for you since our continent became a ghost's paradise."

"Wait, you look like my cousin." I said tiredly before yawning

"I am your cousin, silly!" she said poking me in the head

"Sayoka?" I asked looking at her face intently

"Yes in dee-dee it's me!" she cheered

"What ever..." I said trying to ignore her

"So, what's the news to our little Magnum Holder?" she asked "I thought you were dead already how'd you survive?"

"Just some skills." I joked

"By the way, I'm sorry for your mother, father and cousin." she said looking down

"It's alright, the more reasons to live." I said trying not to lose my cool

"Where's Rena?" she keeps on asking questions after another

"Still nowhere to be found." I answered her

"By the way I'm an Omni-Switcher now not a Magnum Holder." I informed her

"Really? That means that you're a -" I cut her off

"Yes, but let's keep it a secret from the Chase, alright?" I said emphasizing the word Chase

"You're a member of the Chase too?" she yelled shocked

"Yes, yes I am." I answered

"REALLY? Maybe you can use a Templar Assassin such as me in your team?" she shouted almost making my eardrum fall out

"Ok, but you'll have to cook." I said smirking

"Ok, don't move a muscle, alright?" she said then she rushed towards the nearest store

After some minutes I head someone shouting.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" a short girl came running towards me like a freight train

I tried to dodge her but with no result. She was too fast and tackled me.

"Iyuuu~" she uttered with teary eyes

"Hey, you alright?" I asked her standing up

"Come with me quick!" she grabbed my arm and dragged me away

She dragged me into an ice cream shop.

"Why were you running and why drag me too?" I asked the girl

"Iyuuu~ Sorry! I wasn't thinking much at that time." she said getting embarassed

"What are those in the paper bag?" I asked looking at the paper bag

"This? It's dango!" she cheered while holding the paper bag up

"You're a cheerful little girl." I complimented her

"Iyuuu~ I'm a teenager now!" she informed

"Why were you running again?" I asked my unanswered question

"I was walking merrily when a cat jumped on me so I kinda panicked and started to run like crazy."

"It's getting late I should take you home now little girl." I said patting her head

"Iyuuu~ I'm not a 5 year old!" she complained

"Whatever..."

"Iyuuu... You're an idiot head!" she yelled

"Next time don't freak out like that." I lectured

"Iyuuu..." there goes her catch phrase

"Iyuuu..." I copied her

"Huh? Iuuu! Stop copying me!" she complained

"What? You were saying it at all times." I reasoned

"Iyuuu... You bully..." she uttered hitting me slightly

"You're so innocent." I said smiling

"Well this is where I say goodbye! I hope we each other again!" she said after bowing

"Dangos are on me!" I shouted

"Promise?" she asked pretty surprised

"Promise!" I shouted once again

We waved each other goodbye. When I turned around I saw the clock and it was 11:30 in the morning already and I remembered a certain someone that I left in the shop. I ran as fast as I can to where I came from.

"I'm so sorry!" I said while panting

"You're a liar..." Sayoka said coldy

* * *

><p><strong>Sayoka: Yehey! I finally appeared!<br>**

**Rena: An OC will surely appear next chapter!**

**Brendan: R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**1) Sayoka is my OC and she's Brendan's cousin.**

**2) Hint, hint! A hint is in Sayoka's dialogue that will give you an idea about Brendan's past and it's very important.**

**3) Sayoka's profile will be released in omnious' forum so you guys can freely use her in your stories.**

**4) Brendan never got the girl's name.**

**5) Who the girl is? She's another OC of mine and you might want to review this chapter if you wanna know who she is.**

**6) R&R!**


	15. Chapter 10: How to Wake Up My Cousin

**Me: I'm typing when I'm not supposed to type...**

**Brendan: Why'd you update?**

**Aika: Um... He got blocked with Dragon's Heart, I think...**

**Siegfried: You've been out for a while, so type til' dawn!**

**Me: Easy guys!**

**Siegfried: At least you typed!**

**Me: The least I can do.**

**Rena: Start the chappy~!**

**Me: Alright, start!**

**Sayoka: *snoring***

**Me & OCs: *sweatdropped***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chp. 10: How to Wake Up My Cousin<strong>_

_Brendan's POV_

"There you happy now?" I asked while she scoops up her last scoop of strawberry sundae

"Yes, I am now!" she answered while wiping her lips with tissue

"Good!" I laid back in relief

"But don't leave me waiting when you promised not to!" she pointed her spoon at my face as if giving me a threat

We went out of the ice cream shop with Sayoka's smile back on her face. We headed straight towards the mansion.

* * *

><p><em>Sayoka's POV<em>

I'm feeling uneasy as I walk in the halls of the GC mansion. Brendan stopped in front of a luxurious door so I stopped also.

"You wait in front of the guest room, I'll just be in the announcement tower for everyone to be notified that there's a new member." my cousin said before using Transato

After some minutes a hedgehog came passing by. I looked at her curiously while she scanned my face to know if she knew me. She gave me a smile so I smiled at her too and after that she left.

"A hedgehog in the Chase? Interesting..." I said to myself

Some time passed and I started to feel drowsy.

* * *

><p><em>Dio's POV<em>

I saw a girl sleeping but still standing in front of the guest room.

"A new member sleeping on her first day. I wonder how more pathetic this group can get?" I said after sighing

* * *

><p><em>Brendan's POV<em>

I teleported on the top of the announcement tower where Amy is at one side tying her hair with cat ponytails.

"Hi Brendan~! What brings you here?" she greeted as hyper as ever

"Nah! I don't want to disturb you." I said to her after summoning my cleo

"Nice cleo but mine's more beautiful." she joked which I responded with a simple smile

"Everyone, there's a new member. Please come to the guest room and you'll find a sleeping girl that's standing up. Thank you!" I announced using my cleo for my voice to echo throughout the kingdom

Star Scream's orb glowed and she spoke.

"No need to yell the thank you part." she complained

"Shut up! Can't you see? Amy's here." I whispered at my weapon

"Sorry..." she whispered back

"Hey Brendan! You coming or not?" Amy called out

"Come here Amy and experience Transato yourself." I reached out my hand towards her

"Really? That's great!" she twirled in joy

She clutched my arm like a koala and after sighing I used Transato.

* * *

><p><em>TPV<em>

The other Chasers can be seen gathering in front of the guest room all staring at the sleeping girl that's blocking the doorway.

"Hello?" Elesis waved her hand in front of Sayoka's face hoping that the new member will awake

"Stop annoying me you fat red head!" she sleep talked provoking Elesis to anger

"What did you just call me?" Elesis attempted to kill Sayoka but Ronan held her back

"Let me try something." Arme volunteered going to Sayoka's front while holding her Battle Staff

The Chase cleared the way for Arme which is concentrating as if casting a spell. After that Arme opened her eyes and she drew a large amount of air into her lungs and...

"WAKE UP!" Arme screeched with her cute and thin voice echoing throughout the mansion breaking some mirrors in the process while taking the others lying on the ground covering their ears but as for Sayoka; she's still sound asleep

"Strawberry short cake..." Sayoka murmured

Arme paused at what she heard and an awkward breeze blew.

"Who you calling short cake?" Arme started to whack Sayoka on the head with her Battle Staff "Wake up so I can kill you~!"

"Arme, please calm down." Lire tried to stop the purple mage from outraging causing herself to get hit hard by the midget's staff resulting her to faint

Ryan sobbed at Lire as if she was dead. While Lass managed to calm the short tempered short mage. Jin went to one corner and prayed for peace. Thus leaving Mari, Sieg, Dio, Ley, Zero, Aira, Blade and Cross with Sayoka.

"My turn..." Mari walked to the sleeping girl

The other's tilted their head curiously.

"Boo." Mari's soft voice was hardly heard by the others that sweatdropped

"Ahehe... You better just invent something to wake her up..." Sieghart lifted Mari away from Sayoka

"Humans... Re-" Dio's attempt to use a skill to wake Sayoka up was intercepted by Jeeves

"I'm sorry, Master Dio but I cannot allow you." Jeeves held Dio's hand with force

"Okay, Ley. What's up with this?" Dio asked the Summoner annoyed

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Ley smirked while pointing at the radish top behind Dio

"There'll be a war between angels and demons if you executed your skill." Brendan withdrew Star Scream

"Hey, Aira! Why don't you try waking her up?" Zero asked the water mage standing besides him

"Um... What can I do?" Aira placed her finger on her chin to show that she's thinking

"Sprinkle her in the face. That always wakes me up." Zero suggested

"Alright, I'll try." Aira proceeded in front of the sleeping girl

"Bubble Spray!" Aira release her rather weak skill that popped right on Sayoka's face only making her scratch her nose

Aira looked back at Zero with a disappointed face.

"At least you tried." Zero comforted her with a smile

Brendan shook his head after a facepalm then she used Transato teleporting a slice of strawberry cake that he held near his cousin's nose.

"Strawberry cake..." Sayoka murmured before waking up to engulf the pastry whole

"Alright..." Cross said like Sayoka was weird

The other's froze at the scene with their jaws touching the ground.

"What?" Sayoka shyly asked

The Chasers didn't give a response because of being dumbfounded.

"You know what? Let's just start the meeting." Brendan led the way inside the meeting room

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Finally!<strong>

**Brendan: That's all for now.**

**Sayoka: Am I that werid?**

**Siegfried: Yes...**

**Sayoka: Oh... *falls asleep***

**Brendan: Oh brother!**

**Me: Well there you have it!**

**Rena & Aika: R&R please!**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**1) Sayoka is highly addicted to strawberry.**

**2) She hates liars the most second is waiting.**

**3) She has a hyper personality around his cousin often annoying Brendan.**

**4) To MusabakaChan: Sayoka's name is Sayoka Jaen. Brendan's clan is Uezuki this is why Sayoka isn't dead because to start with she isn't an Uezuki clan member. She's a Jaen clan member. Brendan's mother's maiden surname was Jaen.**


	16. Chapter 11: Heaven?

**Me: I'm back!**

**Siegfried: Obviously...**

**Me: Come on guys, I know you can give me more reviews than one.**

**Brendan: Out of luck.**

**Me: Eh... Let's just start this chapter.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chp. 11: Heaven?<strong>_

Brendan led the team inside the room and formally sat on the seat of Knight Master.

"Where's KM?" the leader of the Chase asked Brendan who is resting his chin upon his hands that are holding each other

Brendan arranged his posture while thinking on how to start on what to say.

"I am the one who arranged this meeting." he closed his eyes ready to hear of any comments from the group who has just finished sitting down on their respective sits

Elesis was shocked at first but she easily regained his composure then she threw her hand to the side as if trying to get rid off a fly.

"Very well then." she paused for a momment before asking Brendan a question "And you already informed them I presume?"

"Of course." he nodded lightly

* * *

><p><em>Blade's POV<em>

This guy... Why is he so serious and collective all of a sudden? Outside he looked like he has a pocket pull of jokes like a clown but now... Why has his aura change into a very high extent?

"What's the topic about white?" Amy asked moving her face close to Brendan's

Brendan pushed Amy's face back earning himself a pout from the pumpkin head.

"I want you all to know that the time nears for the prophecy to take place."

"What prophecy?" Arme asked Brendan with pure curiosity

"Not telling."

We all looked at him with rage because we thought that he was joking around until...

"You must find it out on your own..." he said with unquestionable seriousness so we all stood corrected

"But why organize this meeting?" I asked him as he was about to leave the place

He turned his head around and smiled at me before answering "This world is teetering at the edge of despair. The goddess shares the petals of her flower as the fire of the dragon burns all. The gift of the goddess leads me to my salvation... and your destruction. The gift of life carries the petals over the water's surface. Slowly but surely..." he answered with a riddle and he pulled her cousin out of the room

* * *

><p><em>Cross' POV<em>

"What the heck was that about?" I asked no one in particular while the group are either trying to solve the riddle or having a sad drawing on their faces

Mari suddenly got away of her trance and quickly stood up saying "You guys need to chase after Brendan." Well, she sure got our attention... and I sure am surprised that Sieghart is awake.

"What is it Mari?" Elesis stepped forward "You figured something out?"

* * *

><p><em>Brendan's POV<em>

"The end draws near." I raised my hands over the Wall of Serdin where I and my cousin is standing

"The prophecy..." Sayoka approached me from my back and she tapped my shoulder "May this be the end as you say it cous."

"Of course. I've endured the curse, carried the burden and persevered over all the pain and suffering of the chosen."

I released my phoenix wings from it's hiding spell "This is farewell then?"

"Probably..." she answered in a low tone

"Protect the Chase at any means... Even against me."

"I will..." then we bid farewell to each other as I flew off I warned her "Don't get your emotions get the best of you." and she nodded in response

* * *

><p><em>Sayoka's POV<em>

"Until next time..." I said unto the air hoping that he would hear my words. I started to shed tears in the thought of my cousin that would probably die like the other chosen ones. I mean, it's not that I don't have faith in him... it's just... Well, I can't really explain this anxiety...

I turned around just to see the Chase who has just arrived. So I wiped my tears away pretending to be okay.

"Where's your cousin?" the girl with the glasses asked me

I placed my hands behind my back and started to march carelessly around them. I can see that their eyes are tightly focused on me, like I'm some kind of adversary to them that is ready to attack them at any moment, as I marched down the stairs. But just before landing my right foot at the last step I answered her question. "You guys were a bit too late." when those words got out of my mouth, they had different reactions; some were sad, some were calm, some were frustrated and one was... uh... scared? I guess? So I decided to motivate them by saying: "C'mon. Let's get him before he goes rouge and gets himself eliminated from the Chase." if motivation is what you call those words. I tried my best.

"I guess you're right." was all the response that I heard from a navy-haired swordsman. So I just sighed and with high velocity, ran to the mansion to get some rest.

* * *

><p><em>Brendan's POV<em>

"Maybe, I should look for her in town." I thought out loud "But where should I start?" I asked myself as I flew along a forest

After some flashbacks, I got an idea.

* * *

><p><em>TPV<em>

At some shop: A goldenrod-haired girl, wearing a button up sleeveless top with some small stuffed flowers at the strap and hems on it and a white long skirt with a wavy design and a pair of blue sandals with a little dandelion for each of them at the middle, is holding up two jars of jam. "Hm... strawberry or blueberry?"

* * *

><p><em>Girl's POV<em>

__"Will you just make up your mind young lady?" the store clerk is already mad at me for the long duration of my stay at his store. But can you blame me? All berries taste wonderful! Except for the poisonous ones.

"All right miss. Buy one, take one. So you can get your pretty face off here." the clerk sighed

"Really?" I asked in disbelief

"Yes... You're just lucky that you're pretty." the clerk finally smiled

So I payed the right amount of gp and dashed happily to my house.

* * *

><p><em>Brendan's POV<em>

__As I was flying along; I felt a sharp pain in my head. It felt more painful as I progressed. Then I saw light and darkness proceed out of my mouth. I yelled in pain and agony as my strength withered away.

* * *

><p><em>Girl's POV<em>

__I got home at my mansion and I stared at the flowers inside the entrance hall. I just walked some more steps when I heard a loud crash from the roof and a white haired man fell from the sky. I went near him and poked him several times hoping that he would wake up but he gave off no response. So I tended his wounds that surprising just vanished. But I still took care of him until one day...

* * *

><p>"Mother?" I heard him speak but his eyes were still closed so I just listened. "They're gone mother..."<p>

I felt intense sadness from him so I shook him lightly "Hey, wake up, please!"

"Mother?"

"Hellooooooo~!"

* * *

><p><em>Brendan's POV<em>

__I heard this girl's voice. So I opened my eyes but all I can see is white. Pure white. So I thought 'Am I dead? Already? How?'

"Heaven?"

"Nope!" I heard the same voice again from who knows where

My vision cleared and I indeed saw a beautiful goldenrod-haired girl and her eye color was the color of bronze. She indeed was beautiful.

"Angel?"

She shook her head and said "Not quite!" and smiled

"Then what are you?"

"I'm someone you don't know." she responded and poked my forehead

'Who is this girl?'

* * *

><p><strong>Me: There we go!<strong>

**Brendan: Who the heck is she?**

**Rena: Don't get your hoops up!**

**Aika: *grinning***

**Siegfried: Something the matter, sis?**

**Aika: Nothing! I'm totally alright!**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**1) "This world is teetering at the edge of despair. The goddess shares the petals of her flower as the fire of the dragon burns all. The gift of the goddess leads me to my salvation... and your destruction. The gift of life carries the petals over the water's surface. Slowly but surely..." you'll find out what this means later or you could guess through review.**

**2) "Protect the Chase at any means... Even against me." Brendan, enemy?**

**3) The prophecy is unfolding!**

**4) Why did Brendan leave? Wait for it!**

**5) Who the girl is will be revealed next chapter.**

**6) R&R!**


	17. Chapter 12: You Made Me

**Me: I hope this is long enough...**

**Brendan: You see? Just type for 3 days straight while playing your PSP then you can make a chapter long enough for satisfaction.**

**Rena: Trust me you're gonna love this chapter and the one next to this!**

**Siegfried: He's reaching the halfway!**

**Brendan: Start this chapter already!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chp. 12: You Made Me...<em>  
><strong>

"I'm Sarah!" she introduced herself turned around and pointed at the hole on the roof that's letting the sunlight go in. "You fell from the sky." She tilted her head once again "Scared me."

"So you saved me, huh?" I sat down from being laid on the ground

"Not really…" she turned around and placed her hand near her mouth as if calling for somebody "Helloooo! That's all I did."

I laughed at what she did finding it quite hilarious. Then, I yanked myself up using only my legs and I heard her gasp lightly.

"Thank you so much Sarah. I'm Brendan." I introduced myself and I cross my arms and walked around "I have to repay you somehow."

"Don't worry about it." she shook her head but I'm not let this chance pass. She is kinda beautiful to start with

"No, no…" I placed my hand on my chin to show her that I'm thinking even the fact that I already have something in mind "Hey, what about one date?" I raised my index finger symbolizing the one date that I'm asking her

Sarah placed her hands behind her "What is that? Don't be silly!" and rejected my offer which was a total downer

"I should get going now." I turned to the large door behind me and walked towards it

"Alright…" she replied but I sensed sadness in it as if she doesn't want me to leave so I stopped on my tracks and turned again to her

'Guilt.'

"So… You alone here?" I asked her to try to make another conversation

"Yeah." She suddenly turned happy again when she heard my question "Where are you going?"

"Come to think of if… I'm not sure myself." I really am hopeless

"I'll take you there." She approached me

"Where?"

"Not sure either…"

"You just want to spend more time with me, don't you?" I joked

She blushed afterwards and now she can't even look at me directly "Yeah." Her blushed went more crimson and she hid her face in embarrassment. I on the other hand became frozen in shock.

"W-wait… You said… You wha?"

"I want to spend more time with you."

Sarah then hugged me and buried her face on my chest to hide her blushing.

'Sweet mother of Thanatos! I must be dreaming!' I suddenly became oblivious of my surroundings and as for Sarah, she doesn't want to let go until her blushing subsides and her hug is getting tighter every second. This is something else… but what about Rena?

* * *

><p><em>She's more than a friend to me…<em>

_"Hey! Get me some water you fox!" Brendan opened a cage where someone is in_

_"I'm not taking some orders from a malevolent, heartless guy like you!" a girl yelled from inside the cage_

_"Follow my order because you owe me your life. Your tribe was living in our land so we had to wipe them off permanently since they can't be enticed with good conversation. You're lucky that you're their princess and you have the looks or you would have suffered death by now."_

_"Then kill me!" she caught Brendan on his collar and shook him_

_"Just be a good dog and fetch me some water from the well."_

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, Rena!"<em>

_"Hmm?" Rena looked out of her cage to see Brendan_

_"Can you get me some water?" Brendan held up an empty pail_

_"Can I do that later?" she replied_

_"Mom's getting angry with me."_

_"Then do it yourself!"_

_"I'm trying to be nice here!" he threw the pail at her but terribly missed_

_"I'm trying to do something here! Get a life!"_

* * *

><p><em>"Rena!"<em>

_"What's up white?" she answered back_

_"Guess what!"_

_"What?" she asked full of curiosity_

_"You're going to live inside the mansion now!"_

_"Really?" Rena bursted in excitement_

_"First get me some water." he smirked_

_Rena then smacked Brendan in the head as hard as she could and the two of them just laughed at it like normal friends._

* * *

><p><em>Rena was sitting in the middle of a flower patch. She picked up a daisy and started to pick off its petals. She was about to pick the last one when Brendan cam along.<em>

_"This is where you are." he crossed his arms and raised one eyebrow_

_"Problem?"_

_"Will you get me a pail of water?" Brendan handed over a basket to Rena_

_She looked at Brendan as if Brendan was a weirdo. (Well, he is a weirdo…)_

_"With a basket?" Rena chuckled_

_"Yes."_

_"No way I'm doing that! It's impossible!" Rena threw the basket back to Brendan "Brush my tail first."_

_"Why would I do that?"_

_"I already did what you made me to do." Rena picked several flowers and smelled them_

_"I haven't told you to do anything since last week."_

_"That's where you're wrong."_

_Rena put the flowers in the basket and drew close to Brendan to the extent that they're faces were an inch away from each other._

_You made me love you._

_I didn't want to do it._

_I didn't want to do it._

_You made me love you._

_And all the time you knew it._

_And all the time you knew it._

_Rena whispered to Brendan then she held his face and kissed him on the lips for some period of time. A gust of wind blew sending petals gliding in the air surrounding the couple making the moment more beautiful and breathtaking._

_More than I ever imagined…_

* * *

><p><em>TPV<em>

"So, Brendan left. Is that what you're saying?" Knight Master asked the Chase

"Yes KM." Elesis answered

Aurora paused to think while the Chase waited anxiously for her thought about the matter.

"I'll have to consult her highness first." KM decided "For now, wait for my return."

KM left the room leaving the Chase with an awkward silence.

"BRENDAN!" Elesis yelled and started to swing her sword violently "You're such a royal pain in the ASS!"

* * *

><p>"So this is what your mansion looks like." Brendan scanned the outer look of the mansion<p>

It was colored white. There are many flowers surrounding the mansion and it had a golden door. Not to mention that it's freakishly huge inside and out.

"Is something the matter? You don't like it?" Sarah asked Brendan after looking at his sad face

"Nothing… It's just that it kinda reminds me of home." Brendan smiled to hide his emotions since she's in front of Sarah and he doesn't want to worry her

Sarah paused for a moment and tilted her head to the right and another awkward silence took place. Just then Sarah put up a big smile.

"Hooray! I knew you'll say that!" Sarah clapped her hands, like a little school girl that's about to receive some candy from her teacher as a reward of answering correctly in recitation, and skipped away happily while Brendan followed lazily

"Is that something to be happy about?" he sighed

After some minutes of walking and a glass of lemonade courtesy of Brendan's Transato, they were halfway through the forest. While walking Sarah had a question in mind.

"Hey, Brendan…"

"Yeah?"

"If you can transport things with your magic, then why not teleport us to town?" Sarah asked

"I don't like to rely on my special abilities to much. Besides, we can have some quality time together if we just walk." Brendan answered his usual answer to that kind of question

All of a sudden they heard two consecutive ear shattering roars that made them cover their ears. Right after the roars subsided, a tomahawk came flying towards Sarah. Brendan summoned Luminous, he's sword, and parried the tomahawk back to where it came from.

"Where in the world did that came from?"

He soon got his answer when two ogres emerge in front of them. Brendan told Sarah to hide so he can face the two monsters alone.

"You wanna play huh?" Brendan spun his sword and took his battle stance

Both of the ogres threw their tomahawks at the same time. Brendan flipped out of the way. He smiled at Sarah afterwards. Not seeing it the two giants punched him throwing him away. He managed to recover in mid-air and he stabbed a tree. He made use of his sword like a bar used in gymnastic and vaulted himself. Using the spinning momentum that he got, Brendan used a skill. His spinning became more rapid as he came close to the ogres and flames started to engulf his sword. The two attempted to block him using their palm but was unable to stop him. The two ogres staggered being not able to handle Brendan off. Taking the opening, he teleported to their back and bashed the ground causing an explosion uplifting the ground. The two monsters fell dead and sliced in half. Brendan stood up and withdrew his sword.

"That's what you call a Storm Blade!"

"Look out!" Sarah yelled alerting Brendan who quickly looked back

Another ogre came charging at Brendan with a giant axe as large as it is. Brendan ran away from the ogre that is swinging its axe violently. When he met a dead end he did a back flip, utilizing a tree as a boost to go over the giant monster. The monster roared in frustration and charged at Brendan again but this time Brendan did not run away instead he ran towards the ogre. Just before they crash into each other, Brendan did a sliding tackle like a soccer player and summoned his shotgun and shot the monster from bellow taking the giant down permanently, or so he thought. The moment that Brendan stood up, the ogre grabbed Brendan in his leg and held him upside down. The giant stood up and roared at Brendan.

"Dude… You should brush your teeth." he joked in spite of the situation that he's in

The ogre slammed Brendan him to the ground five times before throwing him away like a pebble. Some thin trees snapped due to the strength of the throw until Brendan bumped into a Nara tree that is hard and resilient but it still produced some cracks. Brendan gasped in pain and opened his eyes. He pointed his shotgun at the nearing monster just to realize that his shotgun was not in his hands.

"Oh no! Not good." He said realizing his situation as the ogre's axe was right in front of him

The monster raised its axe and was about to cut Brenda in half when it happened to be that the monster was the one who cut in half. The monster fell dead for real this time. Brendan stood up and saw someone familiar.

"You're really hopeless…"

Brendan's eyes widened because of who he is seeing right now.

"B-Brenda?" he stuttered

"Yes sweetie. It's me!" she smiled

Brendan was amazed. She has flesh now and she looked around 17 years old. She looked like how she looked in the history books. Unlike when she was a spirit where all you can see is white pile of smoke floating around.

* * *

><p><em>Brendan and his mother are viewing a book about their clan's history. Brendan had so many questions about who that person is, what weapon is that, where is that place, why some events occurred, when did they happen and how things go. He had so many questions. Brendan was 8 years old. He had no headband back then; he wore a plain black t-shirt with a phoenix feather printed on it, plain brown short, blue and red colored shoes and a pair of reading glasses. He can often be seen in the library of their huge mansion or in his room reading books. He loves books but even so, he is very skilled in combat with his Magnum and can also defend himself even with just a book. Brendan was raised in brute and wisdom, books and swords, muscle and brains.<em>

_Brendan flipped the page once more and saw a snow white-haired girl that looked about 17 years old "Who's this mother?" Brendan asked his mom while pointing at the picture of the said girl_

_"Why she's Brenda, you're great grandmother." His mother answered "She's a chosen just like you. Unfortunately, she failed to fulfill the prophecy."_

* * *

><p>"That's one more you owe me."<p>

"Owe you?"

"You lost your focus."Brenda offered her hand to Brendan and the moment that he accepted it; they were at the center square of town in a blink of an eye and Brenda is nowhere to be found

"We're in town already?" Sarah said amazed

Brendan looked around searching for Brenda but she was nowhere to be found.

"Thanks Brenda."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: If you liked this chapter then you're gonna love the next one<strong>!

**Sarah: The much awaited meeting will occur next!**

**Aika: Hooray for longer chapters!**

**Sayoka: Review please!**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>

**1) Rena was captured by Brendan and his dad when they retook their land from Rena's tribe.**

**2) Note of the Fox. This will greatly help in knowing Rena more.**

**3) Starting from enemies, then friends, close friends then to a couple. L.O.V.E.**

**4) Sarah will play a large role in this story's sequel but not much here. Yes, I'm planning to make a sequel. **

**5) Brenda was also a chosen.**

**6) Brenda looks 17 but her age tells a different story.**

**7) Brendan's intelligence... You know where he got them. Although his smartness is a big pain due to his devious schemes and mischievous acts.**

**8) Brenda and Brandon got out of Brendan's body causing him to faint in the past chapter is also required in fulfilling the said prophecy.**


End file.
